


我的王子殿下

by orange_s



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, 现代英国王室AU, 轻微Tilde/Roxy暗示
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4184679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orange_s/pseuds/orange_s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>本文是一篇英国现代皇室AU。“因多国首脑的死讯，国际社会已于今早陷入一片混乱之中。美国总统已经确认遇害，其主要内阁成员也已确认死亡。幸运之神眷顾英国，女王已被找到，并确认可以继续执政，但她的继承人们则没有那么幸运。两位王子以及他们的继承人都在情人节大屠杀的遇害者名单中。有关消息称……” 好在正巧还有另外一位大英王室的直系继承人，不过这块璞玉似乎需要再被人打磨一番。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 老兄，你确定？

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Galahard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galahard/gifts).
  * A translation of [Your Highness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3580704) by [Galahard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galahard/pseuds/Galahard). 



> 本文是我po在AO3上第一篇中文翻译同人，请大家多指教。
> 
> 本文中文全文字数68658字。
> 
> 这是我翻译的第一篇Kingsman同人，感谢原作者太太信任我、给我授权。也感谢一路支持我的小伙伴们小读者们【何……

【英文同人翻译】【Kingsman】我的王子殿下 Your Highness（哈蛋，NC-17，现代王室AU）

 

我的王子殿下

Your Highness

原作者：Galahard

译者：orange_s

 

原文链接：http://archiveofourown.org/works/3580704

授权原文（部分）：I’m honored you want to translate it! As long as you link it back to here I am fine with that, but I would appreciate a link to the translated fic so I can share it on my tumblr in case anyone who follows me there would prefer to read in Chinese! Thank you so much!

 

 

**章一  老兄，你确定？**

“你确定？”他的母亲十分关切地问道。这将会成为他最想念的画面。尽管她是统治多个国家的掌权者，她还是愿意抽出时间给她真正关心的人。

 

“我不能再这样下去了。”他对上母亲的目光，露出歉意的微笑。“这不是我愿意做的。乔治和爱德华更有能力，他们是真的喜欢这个。”

 

“你知道这意味着什么利昂。如果你真的想远离公众视线，你就再也不可能见到我们了。”

 

他点点头，“我知道，我想我会去应征海军陆战队，离开这儿几年，再考虑定居下来。也许还能因此找到一份工作。裁缝们已经帮我想了一些简单的伪装技巧。”

 

“我已经下令让他们盯着点你。”她的声音轻柔但威严十足，他非常明白不要在这种事上跟她争论，“你一直很喜欢哈利，我看看他们能不能让你成为他的保护对象。”她伸出手，他拉住她的手，她轻轻紧了紧握着他的手，这让他从中找到了一丝宽慰，这感觉如此熟悉，而他可能永远都不会再有这样的机会了。

 

“如果还想要回来，你只要说话，”她作出承诺，“你是我的儿子，李，我们爱你。”

 

“我也爱你妈妈。”他说着将她拉到自己怀里，这举动几乎会震惊所有人，而这正是他想要离开的原因之一。他只是无法忍受自己的一举一动都要被人评头论足，“照顾好自己，好吗？”

 

他放开她，看着她骄傲地昂起头，他在她的目送下走出了那个房间。仅有的几样他想保留的东西已经被搬出去，对他而言，偷偷溜出白金汉宫的技巧比用餐礼仪更加深植于脑海。他头也不回地向前走去，深吸一口气，他终于自由了。

 

——————

 

_“因多国首脑的死讯，国际社会已于今早陷入一片混乱之中。美国总统已经确认遇害，其主要内阁成员也已确认死亡。幸运之神眷顾英国，女王已被找到，并确认可以继续执政，但她的继承人们则没有那么幸运。两位王子以及他们的继承人都在情人节大屠杀的遇害者名单中。有关消息称……”_

 

电视中不断隐约传来播报新闻的声音，艾格西几乎没认真听，他在已经被毁掉一半的酒吧里盯着仅剩点杯底的酒，抵触着回家的念头。他的妹妹很怕被留在家里单独和妈妈在一起，但他必须出来。来发泄一下。

 

他很幸运。第一波暴乱来临时他正独自一人走在街上，直至骚乱戛然而止前才碰上几个人；第二波他就没那么幸运了，但他还是勉力从一片狼藉中杀出重围，只留下了颧骨上的一点淤青以及两只乌青的眼圈。看上去挺惨，却比大多数人强多了。至少他没他妈的被送进医院。他这辈子在医院待的时间够长了，谢谢。

 

一切都非常平静。袭击已经过去多日，目前只有那些最重要的机构和设施还在正常运转：日用品商店、酒吧、一切与新闻有关的机构、应急反应机构、医院以及时事类电视台——那些真正重要的地方；但即使是在这些区域，依旧平静得诡异。人们用眼角看人，在目光交汇时快速避开，对所有目之所及之处充满防备。唯一能让人们达成共识聚集在一起的地点是殡仪馆以及教堂，这里的服务照旧。

 

所以他才会在一位绅士举着一杯黑啤向他的卡座走来时迅速紧张起来。店里还有其他空位，来人看上去非常眼熟，但艾格西根本不认识对方。

 

“下午好艾格西，我可以坐在这里吗？”他没等艾格西有所回答便坐在了他对面。“你也许不记得我了，”他开口说道，似乎并未被艾格西身体紧绷咬紧牙关的样子影响，“不过我在你还是个小男孩儿的时候就见过你。我和你父亲一起工作，你脖子上戴的那块徽章是我给你的。”

 

艾格西忍不住低头看去，这块信物已经成为了他重要的一部分。他眯起眼睛审视着对面的男人，现在他有点想起来了，确实有可能是同一个人。“证明给我看。”但他这么说道，然后抱起胳臂向后靠去，他并紧桌子下的腿，试图释放一些压力。

 

他能感觉到自己也在被对方审视着，但他忍住了没有动作，回望对方，用眼神寻求答案。现在不是信任对方的时候。“很好，”那位绅士慢吞吞地说，“我给你那块背后刻有数字的牌子时，我告诉你了一句暗语。牛津比布洛克好。这可以算证明了么？”

 

在脑海中仔细思虑一番后，他快速点了点头，喝干了杯底剩下的酒。“暂时算吧，要看你他妈的想要什么。”

 

“是什么让你认为我有所求？”

 

年长的男人看上去真的很好奇，亦或是他只是没什么头绪。艾格西将自己所有的怀疑化作眼神望向对方。“每个人都他妈的会有所求。所以如果你说自己什么都不想要，我绝对他妈的不要信你。绅士才不会心血来潮跑到这种地方，他们才不想弄脏自己的鞋。不过看在你认识我老爸的份上，我可以给你几分钟，如何？”

 

“要是我想要你再给我几分钟呢？或者说是给我几分钟和你单独谈谈？你到底想要什么样的证明？”

 

不信任与怀疑涌过全身，他觉得此刻要是还能喝上一口啤酒让自己思考一下就好了。事已至此，他只好说出蹦到脑子里的第一念头，“呃，这可太他妈可疑了。你甚至都还没告诉我你叫什么，就想让我跟你单独去某个地方？我他妈可不这么觉得，老兄。”

 

“抱歉请你原谅，我的名字是哈利·哈特。我答应你父亲照顾你，现在我有几件事需要和你商量一下。”

 

“好吧。”他愤愤地小声喷了一口气，翻了个白眼，“到目前为止你他妈的干得很好，我也不知道为什么没怀疑你。”

 

“哦，原来你还觉得自己做得挺好？你已经戴着这块牌子多少年了，而你却一次也没有寻求帮助。不，对你来说简单地放弃会更容易，我很确定李会对你感到失望。你小学时表现很好，却在那之后一落千丈。”他看上去就像在背诵一张听写表，语调平直无波，将他过去十五年来所犯的所有错误公之于众。他试图插话、试图辩解，但哈利毫不怜悯地将他的抗议一次又一次镇压下去。

 

“李不会想看到你这样的。”他最终冷静地看着艾格西，这样说道。艾格西想要表现得暴怒，想要掀翻桌子，头也不回地离开这，但他沉下心，不得不承认哈利是对的。他能感觉到年长的男人实际上很关心事情为何会演变成这样，这感觉非同寻常。某个人对你有着近乎残忍的诚实，而这是因为他关心你。有一个除了母亲以外的人他妈的关心你，这简直就是小说情节。

 

“我道歉，艾格西。我应该早些介入进来。你有太多未被解锁的潜能。我是为最近发生的事来的，不过也有一些我们必须私下讨论的事情。如果你愿意的话，我可以用车送你回家，或者你也可以选个地方。”

 

他没准会被强奸，尸体被人在某个小巷子里找到，但他发现自己还是缓缓点了点头，“好吧，你可以送我回家，”不过他可不是那种仅仅随便兜个风，而不从对方嘴里套话的人，于是他加上一句，“不过你得告诉我关于我爸的事儿。”

 

——————

 

“我非常愿意跟你谈谈你父亲。”哈利说道，他的脸上显露出怀念的神色，温情而哀伤。他拿起玻璃杯喝光了里面的酒，酒吧的门此时被人打开，几个小混混鱼贯而入。

 

艾格西下意识想要缩到桌子底下把自己藏起来的举动根本让人无法忽略，不过混混团体中的其中一位注意到了他，迅速走了过来。多年的训练让他迫使自己保持不动，尽管他已经在脑内迅速过了一遍身上携带的武器。艾格西现在已被纳入了他的主要责任范围，没有任何东西可以伤害到他。

 

没有人能再让那抹惊恐的神色出现在他眼睛里。

 

这个男人的着装看上去更糟，不过除了他腰间别着的那把枪，哈利并不担心他。来人有些跛，一只胳膊吊着，鼻子上贴着胶布，黑眼圈却暴露在空气下。

 

“你他妈的抱着杯子在这附近晃什么？”他大声挑衅，一瘸一拐地走得更近了些。“我他妈的警告过你，下次再见到你的时候你一定得为把他妈我送进医院的事付出代价。”

 

这可有趣了。不用怀疑肯定是情人节那天受的伤，但这人却把它算作了私人恩怨。他根本无视了艾格西的存在，这就已经足够无礼。“劳驾。”他声音平稳地插话，有些奇怪地发现艾格西瞪大了眼睛，并微微摇了摇头。

 

“你他妈的上这干嘛来了，老头？他妈的管好你自己就行了，不然你也得受伤。”

 

“你应该走。”艾格西诚恳地看着他，他能看出他真心实意的关心，“他是认真的。”

 

他深吸了一口气。要是李在这。要是李能看看他的儿子变成了什么样。尽管小错不断，甚至待业在家，但事实是，自己和他才刚刚认识，而比起他自己，他更在意哈利的安危。他不愧是李的孩子。

 

“我恐怕不能那么做。”他温和地对他们露出微笑，并且忽略掉艾格西闭起来的眼睛，“安文先生和我有点事要谈，所以如果你们可以放我们好好聊天，我会感激不尽。”说完他站起身，并不打算给对方任何先机，尤其是在他职责范围内的保护对象会受到伤害的时候。现在不是给这些小混混上一课的时候，他现在需要的是评估并最大限度运用自己的能力。

 

这也同时给了他一个优势，使得他可以留意一下酒吧里还有多少人。酒吧里的人几乎已经走光了，远处的酒保正努力无视着他们的存在。这或许是他活动活动筋骨的好机会。

 

“有什么问题吗先生们？”

 

混混里比较敦实的一位第一个冲了上来，哈利几乎是放松下来，他抬起胳膊挥挡，不仅挡住了对方的攻势，甚至还扭转了对方攻击的角度，将力道转移给了他的同伙们。那之后便全是在靠肌肉的记忆了，他同时还要兼顾是否有人想要夺门而逃，他先前没有得到把门锁上的机会。他没花多长时间就将那帮人撂倒在地，除了几声哼哼再无其他反抗，之后他迅速用手表里的机关放倒了酒保。

 

他转过身，抻了抻自己的袖扣，发现艾格西正张大嘴盯着他看，他忍不住微微笑了一下。

 

“我还能送你回家吗？”

 

——————

 

车内豪华的皮质座椅弄得他怪不舒服的。哈利说起车的时候，他完全没料到会是那种配有司机的轿车，他对车内配备的车载屏幕、雪茄以及车后部的迷你吧台各种不适应。在他们从路边出发时，他忍不住偷瞄了一眼身旁的男人，并且决定拒绝对司机明显知道要开去哪里的事实发表任何评论。

 

“你说会告诉我有关我爸的事。”他开口提到，抑制不住地想要解开心中的疑问。

 

哈利清了清嗓子，“是的，没错。我想你知道你父亲在海军陆战队服过役。”他听出对方语气中一股熟悉的自豪感，于是坐直身子点点头。他对父亲的记忆都是零散的碎片，像是他五岁生日时父亲意料之外的出现，把他抱起来，不顾外面的寒冷带着他去动物园之类的事。自那之后他就再也没见过母亲露出和那天一样的笑容。

 

“事情发生的时候我和你父亲在一起，有一个重要的细节我从未对你母亲提过。你父亲并非因斗殴致死，他是被人暗杀的。”

 

艾格西挑高眉毛。“你他妈在逗我。怎么他妈会有人想要追杀我爸？他是什么特工吗？”

 

“艾格西，你需要弄明白我的工作是什么。我是皇家特工。皇家特工是为皇室提供保镖服务的组织。我们和这个国家里的任何秘密服务机构都没有联系，所以我们才能严格恪守护卫皇室成员个人安全的职责。”

 

“所以呢，我爸是个他妈的保镖？还是说你把他训练成保镖了？”

 

“该死，”哈利抬起手揉了揉太阳穴，“我本来不打算就这么告诉你的。不，艾格西，我是你父亲的保镖。”

 

他的脑袋艰难地将展现在眼前的证据一片片拼起来，但他还是不肯相信。“我他妈的没明白你意思。你说你们是保护皇室的。”

 

“是的，艾格西。女王亲自命令我接下保护利昂王子的任务，即便在他已经离开皇室之后。我犯了一个该死的错误，让那个杀手得手了，你的父亲直到最后一刻都非常勇敢。他的表现救了当天随行的其他人。”

 

哈利说的话他都听到了，但他不敢相信。“我妈绝他妈的不可能把这些瞒着我！而且没有人能他妈的随便就退出皇室！”

 

“确实不容易，不过你父亲做到了。他离开后减了肥，练出了许多肌肉，到他染了头发、戴上隐形眼镜后，几乎没人能认得出他来了。就他告诉我的事实来看，他对米歇尔说自己只是个小贵族，他并未对她透露自己是个王子。他希望远离聚光灯，所以知道真相的人越少越好。

 

“我必须承认，虽然告诉你这番话就像是背叛了他，但李非常希望你能过上普通的生活，他不希望那些由豪华晚宴和狗仔队组成的生活加诸在任何人身上，我甚至可以说，包括那个射杀了他的人。但目前的事实是，国家需要你，艾格西。你是现在仅存的皇位直系继承人。乔治王子同意在他和家人身上植入芯片，所以他们被杀了。爱德华王子和他的双胞胎在情人节大屠杀当天遭遇了车祸，而侥幸幸存下来的人还被暴乱分子袭击致死。只有女王和她的丈夫幸免于难，她需要有人来继承王位。

 

“而那个人就是你。”

 

“摄像机他妈的藏哪了？”

 

“抱歉？”

 

“我说摄像机他妈的藏哪了？！”他几乎都认不出自己低哑紧绷的嗓音了，但他受够了。不管这是什么恶作剧，不论是谁想出来的，好吧，他们做得很不错。他发现自己想要相信这名年长的绅士，但他们真的做得太过了。他没可能是他妈的王子。“给我他妈的停车，让我下去。”

 

“该死，艾格西，拜托，让我说完，让我向你证明，只要再给我两分钟。”

 

“只有两分钟，然后我就下车，我他妈的才不会管这车是不是还在开。”

 

他看着年长的男人向前凑过去，将拇指按在屏幕上，解锁了屏幕，哈利按上一个和艾格西脖子上挂的徽章形状一样的按钮。“梅林，我是加拉哈德。我需要麻烦你建立格温尼维尔与这辆车的联系。立刻。”他坐回座位，艾格西又看了他一眼，才将注意力转向屏幕。

 

没用一会儿工夫，图像就猛地聚焦变得清晰起来，艾格西吓了一跳，盯着屏幕里出现的女王本人。“加拉哈德，梅林说你请求与我通话。这就是他吗？”

 

她的注意力似乎转到了他身上，他还是很怀疑这个车里装了什么摄像头，正在捕捉他最糗的状态，但他发现自己坐得更端正了，因为他知道他妈的英格兰的女王显然正在看着他。“操。”他喘了一口气，紧接着脸色变得惨白，“我是说，女王陛下，呃……”他把目光从屏幕上移开，望向哈利寻求帮助，他意识到也许，只是也许，这并不是什么精心设计的恶作剧，亦非为绑架他而设下的陷阱。

 

哈利看上去镇定非常，他向她颔首致意，“没错，陛下，这就是利昂的儿子，加里。我知道您在他还是个婴儿的时候见过他。加里很聪明，他要求我向他提供证明他是王位合法继承人的证据。加里，这是女王陛下，你的祖母。”

 

他感觉自己头晕眼花，甚至无暇抗议哈利叫他加里而不是艾格西的事。“你确定吗，老兄？”面对这一重要时刻，他脑子有些转不过弯地脱口问道。

 

“我非常确定。”声音并非来自哈利，而是来自女王，她的声音充满整个车厢。“我明白这一时难以消化，不过相信加拉哈德。他已经出色地为我们家族服务了多年。加拉哈德，今晚一定要把我孙子带来，我要好好见他。”

 

断掉联线，艾格西摊回车座，坐在还在行驶的车内，继续盯着空无一物的屏幕。他竟然他妈的是个王子。他竟然他妈的要去见女王了。

 

他依旧失神地望向前方，哈利打破了沉默，“我们需要给你换身适合与女王会面的行头。如果我们现在去的话，裁缝还能在今晚之前做些基础的改动。”

 

哈利的话足以让他从恍惚中清醒过来。“裁缝？修改？去他妈的，她要是想见我，就见我现在的样子。我们是一家人，不是吗？”

 

 

 


	2. 与女王见面千万别迟到

哈利还是搞不清楚他怎么就被对方带跑了。去觐见女王的时候至少要穿西装似乎是个常识，再不济，一条除牛仔裤以外的裤子再搭配上一条领带似乎也勉强可被原谅。然而他好不容易才将艾格西带到皇家特工总部，打算为他测量衣服尺码，好让他下次有的穿，后者却开始跟他说自己饿得要命，于是他对护卫对象的保护欲以及关切感占据了上风。等他反应过来的时候，他的手表已经开始鸣叫起来，到了去皇宫的时候了。

 

皇家特工的配车被守卫认出来，不过在入口处还是要经过例行的证件检查。这座宫殿带给他的感觉并无拘束，比起大多数人，他对这座宫殿的各个角落了如指掌，每次寻找热衷于从所有人面前玩失踪的李时，他就已对这里的地形驾轻就熟。当然，自李离家加入海军陆战队后，他确实有些年头没来过了，不过在那之后他也曾回来执勤，出现在他需要他出现的地方。

 

不过在此之前他也确实从未和“穿着时髦”的年轻人一起来过这里。车停靠在路边，他看到艾格西伸手要去拉车门。“等等，艾格西。”他开口，已经开始有不祥的预感，这将会为两人那张无尽的“分歧”清单添上新的一笔，“出于安全考虑，你最好是等在车里，让我为你开门。”

 

“你他妈的在逗我吗？”

 

“我恐怕这只是一项基本的安全规范。相信我，你父亲也会认同的。”

 

他看着男孩儿考虑了一会儿，又闭了闭眼睛。“不是今晚。”他最终坚持道，“我跟一般来这里的人不一样，外面也没有人想要来弄死我。”

 

艾格西有他的道理，尽管一路上提早恶补一些必要的规矩会让事情变得更容易，但这信息量对他来说也已经足够大了，他只需要告知他，并让他用自己的方式消化这些信息。“有道理。”他妥协，因为离得近，他发现对方紧绷的肩膀线条稍稍放松了一些。

 

“你会做得很好。”但他又几乎是立刻接了一句，“不过与女王的会面可千万不能迟到。”他打开自己这一侧的车门，等他走到另外一侧时，艾格西已经站在车外了。他努力让自己看上去别显得那么少见多怪，但还是瞪大眼睛张大嘴东张西望着。艾格西很快就乖乖跟在他身后穿过大厅，运动鞋几乎要踩到哈利的鞋跟。

 

他们一路遇上了几个人，大多是在这里常年工作的仆人，尽管他们目送他俩的神色充满惊愕，但至少可以这么说，大家并未驻足，大多数人都认出了哈利。他得到的指令是要带艾格西去白色大厅（ _译者注：即白金汉宫的White Drawing Room_ ），他本希望会面的地点会在王宫的起居室区域，那样的话就会依他所想使用国事厅了。他只是不确定，如果是自己，是否会特地为艾格西选择这个地点。不过至少，只要双方会面愉快，这间装修豪华的屋子看起来还是很舒适的。

 

随着他们越走越远，他能感觉到艾格西开始退怯起来，之前的趾高气昂在缓缓消散，两人之间的安静让气氛显得又紧绷了些。“最糟糕的部分已经过去了。”他小声说，“你已经见过她了。她其实真的没有那么恐怖，不过我还是可以比较确定地告诉你，她确实知道许多你不能想象的让你失去行动力的方法，所以如果我是你，我就会保持最得体的状态。”他试图说得轻描淡写一些，但当他回头看的时候，他发现艾格西还是紧张地咽了口口水。

 

于是他放慢步子，让两人并肩而行，才再次开口，“现在还来得及回去取领带或者一条得体的西裤。”对方看了他一眼，他努力掩藏住自己的笑意。

 

“等到有公司为我定做属于我自己的、该死的街头时尚，我真是等不及看到你到时候的表情。”艾格西挑眉说道。哈利知道他是在开玩笑，但还是忍不住觉得这种事没准真的会发生。面部表情管理得体如他，也一定是显露出了什么奇怪的神情，所以艾格西才会洋洋得意地说，“哦操，你也觉得会发生的是不是？别担心，我会让他们以你的名字给运动鞋之类的东西命名的。”

 

他拍了拍哈利的胳膊，这动作显得两人是那么熟悉，要不是哈利知道两人现在的关系，他真的会以为他们常常见面。他清了清嗓子，两个人转过最后一个路口，向前看去，走廊尽头已经站了几个人。兰斯洛特是最容易认出来的，她旁边的男人是军情五处的一名特工，他和这个人共事过，但并不相熟，貌似是叫约翰逊。以亚瑟为首的三名特工死后，皇家特工的人手变得紧张起来，他们现在需要保护的人只剩下女王和她丈夫，不得不求援于其他特工组织，以确保安保人员中永远有保持最佳状态的皇家特工。

 

“前面就是白色大厅了，我会为你做正式的介绍，然后我会退出去，和女王的护卫们一起等在外面。”

 

他们走过去的时候，他向洛克茜点点头，并未责备后者几乎没看他就将目光移向艾格西的表现，她好奇地向他的新任保护对象行注目礼。约翰逊则看起来像是受到了什么冒犯，大概要归功于艾格西的装束，他的手伸向腰间的枪，于是哈利伸手拍了拍艾格西的背，表明带来的人是安全的。他示意艾格西进入大厅，同时手落下迅速放回原处。

 

“加拉哈德，时间刚好。”

 

女王坐在一张沙发里，她对面的那张沙发明显是为艾格西准备。哈利领着他站定在某个合适的距离开外，鞠躬行礼。艾格西只是极快地犹豫了一瞬——可能更多的是困惑——便也学着他的姿势行了礼。“女王陛下。”他问候道，并示意艾格西应该走过去，“我来向您介绍加里……”他忍不住加上，“……安文王子殿下。”

 

“我总是觉得那个名字不值一提，”她微笑道，“但它似乎很适合利昂。”

 

他能看出艾格西的犹豫，后者坐下来，努力不要表现出落荒而逃的样子。女王看上去倒是没太被冒犯，她看向他，“有劳了加拉哈德，你现在可以下去了，谢谢。”

 

他又鞠了一躬，退出房间。他走到兰斯洛特身旁站好，不知道自己为何会感觉如此紧张。

  

——————

 

好吧，这真他妈是完蛋了，他愿意用戒酒一年换哈利回来陪着他。加拉哈德。好吧随便他他妈叫什么。

 

待年长的男人退出去，他半坐在沙发边缘，发现女王在打量着他，意味深长的审视，却并不过于武断。房间里的金色装潢气势十足，他不打算坐以待毙。“我知道我不是你期盼的那种人。”

 

他有些挑衅地偏头，试图露出一个强势的表情，并努力在她露出笑容时继续维持这个表情，“我应该在哪见过这个姿势，显而易见，你是我的孙子，加里。我本不想在这样的环境下邀请你来，但我很高兴能再次见到你。上次我见到你的时候，你还是个婴儿，是利昂从医院回家的路上把你带来的。”

 

她看上去确实很高兴能见到他，但这说不通。“你以前怎么没想到要见我？为他妈……呃，我是说，为什么你没试着联系我？”他情不自禁将困惑代入了语调中，他的声音中隐藏着一丝他自己都没意识到的受伤。现在，现在他正好可为人所用，而在此之前，他一无是处。

 

“我是非常愿意成为你生命中一部分的，加里，但我们需要尊重利昂的意愿。他选择离开这个家，但那并非一个随意的决定。我知道这对你来说听上去很怪异，加里，但那就是事实。”

 

“艾格西。”他注意到她的眉头细微地皱起，虽然她并未显露出疑惑。确实很怪异，但他似乎已经预料到了对方的反应。放着是他可能也会露出这种表情。“我叫艾格西。我记事以来就没人再叫过我加里了。”

 

“私下里我很高兴这样叫你，艾格西。”这就是了，他们之间的界限，这也正是另一个迹象，表明他们并非仅仅只是失散多年的家人。“我恐怕这也是你作为这个家族的成员，必须做出让步的事情，毕竟我们经常会暴露在公众的视线下。

 

“这并不容易，你父亲很讨厌这点，我能从你的眼睛里看到他的影子。”她的声音很威严，不难看出这个女人就是统治好几个国家的君主，即使这个称号现在只是有名无实。“我不想让王位落入远亲之手，我更愿意将它传给我的直系血亲，保证血统的影响力。不过，如果你认为你无法胜任、无法完成王位继承人的训练，我希望你现在就告诉我。我还是会把你当做家人，既然我们终于相见，我不希望失去你，但我还是需要将大不列颠放在第一位。”

 

看到她如此严肃的样子几乎是种安慰，有那么一刻，他甚至可以原谅她从未来看过他、成为他家人的事实。她的存在本可以改变那么多，她本可以拯救他和他的母亲于水火，但那样的话，他的家中便不会再有瑞安（ _译者注：作者给蛋西妹妹起的名字_ ）的存在，他是那么爱他的小妹妹，这一切痛苦也算值得了。

 

但他现在可以让他们过得更好。他不用再做那个对厄运无能为力的人。况且，他也别无选择。如果他现在走出去，他就会回到那种苦不堪言的生活。即使她给他一笔钱，他依旧是个无名小卒。遇到她，遇到哈利，他觉得似乎他也有机会做得更多、做些有意义的事。他的父亲或许会失望，但他或许也会感到骄傲。他并没有完全切断与这个家族的联系，不然他也不会在自己还是个婴儿的时候带他来见女王。

 

“我想试试。”他下了结语，“我他妈的会尽全力，但我不敢保证你会赞赏我。”

 

“我永远欣赏那些尽全力努力的正直之人。”她轻笑着评价道。“那样的人才是这个国家的根基。非常好，我不会立刻公之于众，这样也给你留些时间思考是否可以接受这样的生活，我理解，你需要消化的东西太多了。

 

“现在，我希望你继续信任加拉哈德来照顾你。我恐怕就算是皇家特工，现在也排不开人手，所以他也会顺便教导你需要知晓的礼仪与规范，以应付第一次公开亮相。

 

“我相信他们会让你搬去某个比南伦敦更安全的地方，不过我会和你尽快再见。你的祖父很愿意来见你，可惜他今晚需要早些就寝。”

 

他能感觉到自己要被下逐客令了，但他还没做好准备，“让我做这些，除非你答应我一个条件。”他平静地开口，直视她微微眯起、带着评估的双眼。他并不怪她，这话确实听上去该死的得寸进尺，但这也是他不能让步的东西，“我妈妈和我妹妹瑞安需要安顿。不需要是什么很贵的地方，一个一居室的公寓就行，我只是需要知道她们会被好好照料。”

 

女王的眼神缓缓变为惊讶，以及，如果他没看错的话，赞赏，“当然，艾格西。我明早就会安排。”这听起来就像是逐客令了，他站起身，吃惊地发现她也站了起来。她似乎在等待什么，他尴尬地伸出手，要是放在商场上，这就是签约的手势了。她恼怒地看了他一眼，伸手把他拉入一个拥抱，力道对她这个年纪的女人来说不可思议的大，他僵住身体，无法做出反应，他想不起来上一次被除了母亲以外的人拥抱是什么时候的事。

 

“很高兴你能回来。”她轻声说，“去吧，我亲爱的孩子，我该喝晚安茶了。”

 

“也许下次我可以陪您一起？”他试探性地提议，出乎意料地得到了对方一个真正的笑容。带着这个笑容，他冲出房门，迎向哈利·哈特所代表的自由。

 

而那个男人永远都不需要知道他当着女王的面用了“他妈的”这个词。

 

 


	3. 我并非一无是处

离开时，艾格西比来的时候轻松多了，哈利猜那可能是因为一切都如计划一般顺利。他朝兰斯洛特点点头以示告别，迎上去。对那男孩儿来说，并肩走在他身旁比落后他几步跟在他身后要好些，更何况他还要为对方带路。“我们会回你的公寓一趟，以便你打包一些需要或者想要带走的东西。” 他压低声音谨慎地说道，声音只有他们两人能听到，“你需要什么帮助吗？”

 

“操，不，”艾格西惊讶地看了他一眼，“打包点东西要不了那么长时间。该死，我又不是一无是处。”

 

“是嘛。”哈利干巴巴地说道，伸手按住他的肩膀把他带向正确的路，愉快地欣赏艾格西发现自己差点走错道时给予他的恼怒瞪视。

 

这当然不是他这么做的唯一原因，即便他刚才自顾自转弯，艾格西也能及时注意到并跟上他。不过现在事情变得有所不同。艾格西已觐见过女王，他们已经达成了共识，只要哈利把他的礼仪规范训练得差不多，王室便会将他的继承人身份昭告天下。考虑到身份所限，再加上自己是他的首席保镖，哈利便借着刚才的动作在艾格西的夹克上放了一个小小的设备。一个简单的窃听设备，用于追踪和监控，直到他找到更恰当的替代品，没准是一块手表什么的。那玩意儿可该死的有用极了。

 

回去的时候几乎一路无话，他看得出来，这次艾格西花了更多精力观察周围的环境。他并不想横加干预对方，于是任其继续东张西望，直到两人快要走出宫殿，哈利才稍稍加快一些脚步，好先行打开大门。

 

而这换来的则是艾格西从车的后面绕到了车的另一侧。他上车的时候，哈利并未掩饰自己的一声叹息。“加里，你最好还是坐到副驾驶后面。这样的座位安排，如果我们在路边停车，即使狙击手发动针对你的袭击，也可以有一层遮挡。”

 

“那我也可以自己开车门。”男孩儿坚持到。他推开宫殿的大门，“我说了我并非一无是处。还有这个什么‘加里’的玩意儿别再提了。如果非要让我在公共场合下被叫加里我他妈的就忍了，但是你必须得叫我艾格西。”

 

他的声音透着一丝尖利，哈利知道这要求很重要。这可能是他在寻找对自己身份的一种认同感，这不禁让哈利想到了另外一位年轻人。那个年轻人竭尽全力，想要去寻找自己在公众称呼之外的身份。而面前的这个人是他的儿子，甘愿放弃珍视的一切（虽然动机或许并非全然无私），但哈利有信心，他可以走一条相对的捷径。不论他是否愿意曝光自己王室继承人的身份，以女王的性格，都不会让自己的孙子真的落到饥寒交迫的境地。这个年轻人不知不觉给他留下了深刻的印象，这让他喜忧参半地露出微笑，他知道自己的笑容会隐匿在几乎黑暗的车内。

 

“我很荣幸，艾格西。”他只是这样说，然后放松身体靠上车座，在随后的一路上任由车内的空气被舒适与宁静填满。

 

车子停在艾格西家门口，他等男孩独自下车去打包行李，才打开车载屏幕监控艾格西的踪迹并查看自己的手机。有一些梅林发给他的日常短信，询问他何时可以在总部见面，他刚刚回复，就听到车载扬声器内传来巨大的响声。

 

他戴上眼镜，还没来得及思考便行动起来，暗骂自己竟然还考虑了一下要让艾格西单独行动。

 

他一戴上眼镜，梅林就已接收到了信号，窃听器中传来的声音同步传送到他的耳机内。当他听到尖叫声，怒意陡然袭来。背景音里的哭声显然只可能来自米歇尔。

 

他两部并作一步冲上去，不想去仔细思考艾格西其实不太像马上就要有生命危险的样子，他勉力让自己稍微克制住那种突如其来、手足无措的惊慌，打开眼镜上的连接通知梅林打开与公寓内的连接。

 

“ _我可以现在就杀了你，这世界上没人他妈会知道。_ ”

 

他抬高手将手表凑近嘴边，声音平静而严厉，他知道自己的声音会在那间公寓内被放大，他脚下不停，灵活地冲上两级台阶。“但我会。我有办法把你终身监禁起来，迪恩·安东尼·贝克先生。我必须要求你放开艾格西，不然我就会亲自迫使你放开他。艾格西，开门。”

 

他能听到门内的骚动，以及狐疑的怒吼。他正打算强行破门而入，门被打开了一条缝，艾格西瞪着眼睛站在门内，他的继父站在旁边望过来，手里攥着一把刀，表情犹豫。这配置是挺危险。

 

哈利没有刀，但他有枪，他抬起枪，对准迪恩的额头。“请原谅我的闯入，安文夫人。艾格西，收拾你的东西，我会在这等你打包好。”

 

“我不会丢下我妈不管。”

 

“你也不应该那么做。安文夫人，如果您不介意，我会上车再向您解释，现在，如果您可以给自己和瑞安打包一些必需品，我将不胜感激。不必担心遗漏什么东西，我会办妥。”他的语调平稳、冷静，他看到艾格西在安抚母亲，接着那年轻人闪到他背后抱起还在嚎啕大哭的婴儿，温柔地将她背起来，一边哄她一边消失在他自己的房间里。

 

“你他妈的不能那么做。”迪恩沉着嗓子嘶声对他说，“我他妈知道自己的权利。”

 

“威胁要杀害一个手无寸铁的人看起来并不像你的权利之一。”哈利冷冷道，并未回应耳机里梅林的声音，对方在告诉他其他特工在哪，两个军情五处的特工几分钟后就可赶到。

 

艾格西是首先出现的，他的肩上挎着一个大行李袋，他的妹妹挂在他的胸前。迪恩对他发出一声嗤笑，哈利注意到艾格西脸上发红的指印，收紧了握着枪柄的手指。但他并未忽略，即使艾格西站定在他背后，几乎是被他护在身后的情况下，男孩依旧昂首挺胸地站在原地，无畏无惧。

 

军情五处的人刚赶到，安文夫人就从自己的房间里冲了出来。他们铐上了艾格西只能叫嚣着要行使权利的继父。他把枪别进西装，示意艾格西和他的母亲跟上自己，他想让这一家人在特工们押走迪恩之前离开。

 

他没有错过艾格西对上他的眼神，后者在从他旁边走过的时候嘟囔了一声谢谢。

 

——————

 

哈利坐到了副驾驶，艾格西不禁希望现在还是和15分钟前一样，车里只有他们两个人。

 

“就是他，是不是？”他的母亲压低声音问道，不过她觉得哈利还是听到了她在说什么，“那个来咱们家通知你爸爸死讯的人？”

 

“是他。”他承认道，他不确定自己能说多少，但哈利并未打断他，“我猜他是爸爸的保镖，他今天路过来看看我。我不能把所有事都告诉你，都是该死的绝世机密，不过你可以信任他。这些人会把你带到安全的地方。”

 

“我恐怕今晚您需要住在酒店。”哈利的声音从前座传来，他甚至连都头没回，“我们会在明天为您找到更舒适的住处。您和瑞安可以接受一居室吗？”

 

他发现母亲疑虑满满，抢在她开口之前回答了她的问题，“我今晚不待在那，我们得去其他地方。不过我随身带着电话呢，这样行吧？我会保持联系的。”

 

把她一个人留在宾馆对他来说很难受。把母亲劝进宾馆的时候，哈利像是个安静的影子似的跟在他身后。在她办理入住手续的时候，他集中注意力地一直陪着瑞安玩。至少她安全了，至少她不在迪恩那帮混蛋的身边了，瑞安也不用再担心任何事。所以，在哈利向外走出去的时候，他并未抗议，他跟在他身后，直到两人再次在车后座并排坐好，才再次开口。

 

“所以我们要去哪？”他问，试图让自己不要想那么多。车开动起来，向前驶去。

 

“其实只是回裁缝店。”哈利答道。车内接着又陷入了平静。

 

他望向窗外，希望自己能弄明白哈利在想什么。像他这样的小屁孩可能不配得到这些。他不值得皇位，他从未像他父亲那样生活过。

 

“艾格西。”哈利轻声开口，他猛地将注意力移回年长的男人身上，“今晚的遭遇令人震惊，但那不是你的错。记住你是谁。也许你的身份还未被官方公布，但你是大不列颠的王位继承人。你应该知道，没有人可以在不经你同意的情况下小瞧你。”

 

艾格西觉得自己的心脏停跳了一瞬，又再次剧烈地跳动起来。他如此感激此时车内很黑，可以遮挡自己后颈蔓延开的绯红。他告诉自己，这只是因为自己丢竟然还需要被人救这个事实感到尴尬，跟坐在他身边的男人透露出的陈恳没有半点关系。

 

他提醒自己，这对哈利来说只是一份工作，没有更多余的意义，他绝对不能产生依赖，或该死的认为有比这更多的含义。

 

但他无法摆脱“哈利不仅在意他的安全，还同时关心他这个人”的想法，这是一种他很不熟悉的感觉。

 

所以他什么也没说，扭过头继续盯着车窗外，安静地看着街灯和路上匆匆走过的行人。他在车窗上找到了一处可以看到哈利倒影的点，他试图忽略自己竟然花了更长时间盯着那一块倒影，而非望着闪过眼前的街景。

 

——————

 

在前往裁缝店的路上，艾格西表现得异常安静，哈利希望这是因为对方在思考自己刚才所说的话。那是他可以给予像艾格西这样的人的最好建议。像艾格西这样的人，对将要踏入的境地该死的毫无头绪，那些充斥宫廷生活的微妙线索与诡计，那些时而美丽、时而残酷的事，那些几个词就能讲明或完成的事。

 

但艾格西会挺过去的。

 

他不太确定自己从什么时候开始已经不仅仅将他视作李的儿子，亦或将所有一切归结于这层关系，他开始意识到，这个年轻的王子比他的父亲更有影响力。他看到他身上的力量，他放弃了追诉继父的权利，即使那可能意味要冒着被那家伙再次伤害的风险——而这令人印象深刻。是的，这就是下一代皇权的雏形与风格。他会为身为他的臣子感到骄傲。

 

车停下来，他没多想便走到艾格西那一侧为他开门，他惊讶地发现门并没有像以前一样被提前打开。他几乎是小心翼翼地打开门，更惊讶地发现艾格西似乎再等着他，后者咕哝了一声谢谢，从车里钻了出来走向裁缝店。艾格西拉了拉门，意料之中发现它上着锁，他退开一步好让哈利领路，“所以呢，这他妈的总部在楼上还是怎么着？”

 

“上帝啊，不，这里有间会议室，这只是伦敦分部。我们会到1号试衣间去，我想你已经去过了？”

 

他跟着艾格西来到试衣间，轻按开灯，关上门，看向镜子中艾格西的脸，后者问道，“就是这儿？”

 

他挑高唇角，伸出手，张开手掌按在镜子上扫描，艾格西目瞪口呆地看着他，在地板开始下降的瞬间迅速环顾四周。“皇家特工用裁缝店做掩护的传统已经持续了一个多世纪。”哈利冷静地讲述这个机构的历史以及以骑士命名的人员架构，他指引着自己的保护对象来到地下传送舱面前，将艾格西让进位子坐好后才自行坐下。

 

通往郊区的路途并不近，但速度非常快。这种时候总会有些事可以聊一聊，一些问题可以被解答，简洁叙述的话其实很容易。艾格西天然地对这一切充满好奇，他非常真诚地提出有意义的问题，并在他解答的时候专心聆听，看上去认真地听着每一个词。

 

在与各类保护对象的交往中，他从未允许自己与对方建立起这种安逸轻松的感觉，而他甚至都不知道为什么会这样，所以他也不知道该用什么方法来解决这个问题。

 

护送这位保护对象去总部的过程很愉快，有那么一瞬，哈利允许自己想象自己带来的是一名新招募的特工，他知道男孩幼时的体操训练经历，假以时日一定可以让他成为一件致命的武器。

 

“加拉哈德。我想这位就是加里王子了？”

 

他向梅林点点头，发现艾格西因梅林对他的称呼稍稍绷紧了身体。“是的，艾格西，这位是梅林，‘幕后黑手’。”梅林微微倾了倾身，他能感觉到艾格西的身体僵住了，他本能地微微拍了一下男孩儿的后背。这是男孩早晚都需要学会熟悉的礼节。

 

梅林拿出手写板，在上面点了几下才开口，“加雷斯的房间现在是空着的，既然那个房间正好在你隔壁，我想王子最好是住在那里。如果你不喜欢的话，唔，我们可以到时候再看怎么处理。很高兴您能来到这里。加拉哈德，安顿好王子之后我需要和你谈一下。到我办公室一趟如何？好的。”他又鞠了一躬，沿着走廊离开，在他们还没反应过来前便已经继续沉迷于他手里的平板。

 

“你他妈是怎么习惯的？”他能看出来艾格西更多的是好奇，而非真的在提问。他们一起走到通往主楼的电梯前，他才决定开口回答。

 

“你需要学会接受，或者这么说，我相信大多数人都能做到。你也需要做到。那些不用向你行礼的人，要么是得到你的特殊许可，比如你母亲，要么就是比你的级别高，而这样的人寥寥无几，基本仅指女王一人；除此之外都是对你的冒犯。你需要表现得强势一些，不然他们会得寸进尺。”

 

“听起来真他妈恶心。”艾格西抱怨道。他们又相对无言起来。哈利任由艾格西消化这些信息，自己则以防万一地先行开门进入房间查看。然后他转向艾格西。

 

“如果你需要什么，我的房间就在隔壁。”他伸进大衣口袋抽出名片和一支笔，快速写下一串数字，“这是我的手机号。我需要离开一会儿，所以如果你有任何急事，可以打这个号码。以防万一，现在就输入你的手机存好。”

 

艾格西用手指夹住名片，点点头，“竟然是个裁缝，”他嘟哝道，“奈特·哈利。”

 

他等到房门被关上才转身前往梅林的办公室，欣慰地发现好友已经为他准备了一杯威士忌。

 

“他的继父还被军情五处扣着。他们希望关他一段时间再放了他，不过我会联系格温尼维尔，看看她是否需要我们再跟进一些附加条件。我也会继续关注他的母亲和妹妹，以确保他们得到妥善照顾。”

 

“谢谢。”哈利简单地道谢，他们两个人无需太过客气。他们已经共事多年，这意味着如果梅林只是想要告诉他这些安排，只需要让他戴上眼镜或者拿出手机即可。所以他抿了一口酒，等待梅林再次开口。

 

“显然在你选择戴上眼镜之后，我得以观察了几段你今天与他相处的状态。”哈利刻意无视了梅林看他的目光。好吧他有几次摘掉了眼镜。他明白了。“但你还是选择陪着他。你觉得他能胜任吗？”

 

他并未立刻回答。他清楚自己的直觉，但梅林希望得到深思熟虑之后的答案，而非脑海中第一个蹦出来的直觉。

 

“私心说，”他慢吞吞地开口，低头看向手中摇晃的玻璃杯中那琥珀色的液体，“我想情人节那件事帮了我们一个忙。我在他身上看到了乔治和爱德华所不及的潜能。”

 

 

 


	4. 特训蒙太奇

一日之计始于晨，艾格西的人生也随之迎来新的起点。他一睡醒就从床上蹦起来，彼时太阳才将将要升起。他打算放弃冲澡，因为此时此刻他最想做的就是出去跑一圈，他只需要在跑完后掉头回来洗个澡就好。他得好好跑个步，甩掉几天来积攒的紧张情绪，好好清空一下思绪。

 

在起床差不多五分钟后，他走出房间，伸着懒腰下到一楼，走向看上去像是通往户外的大门。他塞上耳机，出门，轻快地大踏步跑了几步，权算作热身，距离随着他的步伐越拉越远，他拐上一条晨跑的小径。他相信一屋子的保镖反正总是有办法找到他的。

 

他的节奏很快便平稳下来，在早晨清新的空气中呼吸吐纳，要不是脖颈上突然袭上一股被人盯上的战栗感，他可能还可以继续维持现状跑上那么一会儿。直觉告诉他得加速，于是他立即往前跑，并冒险向后瞥了一眼，这一眼让他几乎是踉跄着刹住了脚。

 

哈里·哈特正向他冲过来，他的穿着明显是睡衣，深红色的袍子随着他的步伐翻涌。看着年长的男人这样靠近，他很难憋住笑。“早啊伙计。”他开心地高喊，取下耳机快乐地深吸了一口清爽的空气。“你们这附近有这么一条小道真太他妈是太棒了！”

 

哈利放慢脚步，几乎是怒气冲冲地大步朝他走过来，每走一步都配合着重重吐出一个字：“你.他.妈.以.为.自.己.在.干.什.么？！”这位保镖大人现在站定在他面前，他能感觉自己的微笑垮了下来，整个人满是疑惑。“你不能一个人出去，艾格西。什么事都有可能发生。无声警报被触动，而你完全不见踪影，他们现在正在掘地三尺把房子倒过来找你。该死，我把眼睛落桌上了。”他掏出手机，显然这是他匆匆出门时随手抓的东西，也可能是一直放在他的口袋里，他迅速拨了一串号码。“我是加拉哈德。我找到他了，他很安全。”

 

他又把手机塞回口袋，所有线索都变得清晰起来。最初的疑惑已经散去，不难看出面前的皇家特工很担心，他双肩收紧，懊恼几乎从他的身上辐射出来，但依旧掩藏不住他脸上印着的关心。“我的错，”艾格西小声说，“我以为这不是什么大事儿。”他耸耸肩，笑容又回到脸上，“我也不知道还有报警器，不然我会找其他方法离开的。”

 

“臭小子。”哈利低吼一句，这听起来比从他嘴里冒出脏字还糟糕，“你不许再做这样的假设。如果你想晨跑，我们可以派个人陪你。”

 

艾格西打算把这当做一个小秘密，他试着不去对自己自由受限的事实表示不满，而是选择用另外一种方法化解。事实上，之前他就已经从一次又一次的经验中明白，自己从头到脚都会被规矩束缚。“所以，你想陪我一块儿跑完这圈吗？我是说，我以前还从不知道居家鞋还特么能用来跑步，不过我猜你还是勉强跟上了我。”他的眼睛亮晶晶的，几乎是本能地马上扭开了头，所以他没发现哈利的身体因为他僵了一下。

 

“你已经快跑了一半了。”哈利不太情愿地承认，“我们还是完成得好。”

 

回去的路上换艾格西勉强跟上了对方的步伐，他们回到总部的时候，艾格西已经满头大汗气喘吁吁了。

 

——————

 

他很烦躁，表现在他没怎么给艾格西充足的时间好好冲个澡，就以训练马上要开始为由让他下楼吃早餐。这个决定他一出口就后悔了，这意味着他自己也得匆匆忙忙洗个战斗澡，也不能像往常一样，伴随着闹铃轻柔的叫早，按照他喜欢的方式泡上一杯茶。

 

他们回房间的路上路过了餐厅，也是他此刻等待的房间。他站在窗前，望向窗外修剪整齐的草坪。他已洗漱完毕，用一件质地良好的开衫毛衣代替了惯常的西装，虽稍显休闲，却是很好的新尝试。这与他不想表现得那么正式和公事公办没关系，虽然他出口的话并不是这么表现的。

 

至少艾格西还算是准时赶到了餐厅。他可以接受准时。哈利及时转过身，他看着艾格西大咧咧地一屁股坐到餐桌前的一把椅子上，努力抑制着不要去揉自己的太阳穴。他有一种感觉，后面会有时间让他们讨论这个。“今天开始，我会教授你成为一名绅士的艺术。”他觉得这样对艾格西更有好处，于是稍等了片刻才说道。

 

“那真他妈是个艰巨的任务啊。”艾格西老实地表示，他向后靠，腿随意地向前伸开。哈利不得不承认他的说法。

 

“坐直。”他教育男孩儿，“现在起，我们从纠正你的错误开始。”他从眼角瞥见艾格西的头发都紧张得立了起来，不过这没关系，他是来这里学习的。“礼仪和礼节很重要，艾格西。整个国家都会在这两点上监督你。”

 

他让男孩思考了一阵，才继续道，“绅士会等待别人邀请他落座。当然，如果有女士与你同行，或者身旁有一位没有男伴的女士，你需要先帮她拉开椅子请她落座，再自行坐下。”头毛倒竖的紧张感这下变成了恍然大悟，这份转变看上去十分有趣，“女王陛下在场的时候，大家都需等待她落座后，再经允许才能坐下。

 

“人们也不能碰女王，除非她主动提出要与你握手。”

 

“操。”他抬头严厉地看了艾格西一眼，后者耸耸肩，摊开手，“又没人告诉过我，不是吗？所以我搞砸了好几个地方，虽然似乎都不是事儿。她看上去也没那么不爽。你确定这很重要？”

 

这确实将是漫长的一天。

 

他努力让自己的叹气声不要过大。“我确定，而且这只是冰山一角。我们训练的过程中你就会知道要如何称呼女王陛下，以及何时使用何种正确的称呼方式。当然，这只是她一个人。我们还会学习如何问候其他皇室成员以及平民。接下来我们还会学习与外国的使者及首脑会面的礼仪。这些门类自然是包括要向谁鞠躬、谁又会向你鞠躬、以及如何回礼等规范。我们会讨论所涉及的形体姿态、用餐礼仪、言谈举止，而所有这些都必须在短时间内突击完成。女王希望尽快对外宣布你的继承人身份，一旦宣布，你便会出席正式活动。”

 

一下子压下来的重担太大，但他想让艾格西现在就搞明白他们将会面对什么，而他上述所说的还并不是全部，还会有关于他人身安全以及无数细枝末节的规矩需要了解。“那么现在，让我们从如何正确吃葡萄开始。”

 

对方大大的白眼正是他预料之中的，所以他默默忍住了嘴角的微笑。

 

——————

 

在哈利的不断谆谆教导下，早餐时间用了一个多小时，艾格西唯一像样完成的部分是最终得以站起身，期盼没人再反复唠叨他要如何调整坐姿。自然而然，哈利也正好决定开始教他如何姿态合宜的站立和行走，矫正他的步伐和站姿，就像在摆弄一副获了奖的照片，从头顶开始一路说到脚底。

 

他在这个过程中完美地坐到了如何在行走的过程中用他曾经看到过的装逼犯行为开玩笑，他一边惊恐地发现自己拙劣的模仿竟然看上去像模像样，另一边则有些松了一口气地发现自己竟决定接受这一切，从房间的一头踱到另一头，直到哈利露出微笑表示满意为止，艾格西费了好大劲才做到不去盯着看对方布满笑意的脸。

 

尽管他觉得他们好像才刚刚吃完早餐，实际却已经到了午餐时间。例汤总算是安慰了些许，他照着哈利的样子轻而易举舀起了一勺，终于得以在保持脊背挺直的情况下试着进行礼貌的对话。

 

布丁上来的时候他已经筋疲力尽，他低头瞧着那小小的布丁挞，像是它冒犯了他，他真心实意地考虑起要胡扯自己对那里面的某种成分过敏，要是真这么干可太羞耻了，它看上去不是他见过最好吃的东西，但美食的诱惑力依旧很大，比他想得要大得多。

 

“你做得很棒，艾格西。”称赞的话语并非他所期盼，他抬头看到哈利放下刀叉，“一起？”

 

他在哈利用手指捏起布丁挞的时候露出大大的笑容，后者咬上外围的脆壳，看上去一点都不介意碎屑溅到手上或者掉到桌上。他也像是拿烤面包片似的拿起自己的甜点。“你还不赖，哈利。”说完，他诚心诚意地咬了一大口。

 

——————

 

尽管顶着压力和时间限制，哈利还是明白自己不可能让课程占满艾格西一整天的时间。吸收和反馈新信息需要时间，他不能让艾格西才过一天就熄了火，尤其是这些知识将影响这孩子的后半生。他刚才对着布丁表现出的懊丧情绪已经显而易见。

 

但换个角度讲，他也不能表现得太软化，毕竟还有许多许多规矩需要学习。

 

 “我们现在要测试一下你的游泳实力。” 所以他如是开口，“当然，如果你落水，只要有人在旁边，他们会立刻把你救上来，但了解你的实力还是会对我们有所帮助，也以防真的有紧急情况发生，比如有人在水中向你射击。同时，如果你被救，也有需要你遵守的特定规范。”

 

艾格西看上去像是想说什么，但他闭上了嘴巴，可能是在拼凑零散的线索，看看背后到底是什么含义。休息一下。“如果必须得这样的话。”他终于开口，但哈利能看到他眼中发出的光芒，他最后又喝了一大口水，站起身。

 

——————

 

最后几天完全超乎他的想象。每天清晨（日复一日），他打开门，都能看到一个特工在打呵欠，此人在第一天介绍自己叫帕西瓦尔，并解释说他是来陪他晨跑的。

 

有个人跟在后面“陪跑”的感觉十分诡异，但他最终还是找到了自己的步调，虽然不可能完全放松，但也差不多能适应。

 

这就是问题，除了自己待在房间里的时间，他的身边几乎永远跟着人。他并不是不喜欢这些保镖，但这确实触怒了他的神经。清楚地知道某个人一直在监视你，观察你犯下的每一个错误。每当他回到房间，他只希望可以一个人待着，抽时间给妈妈和瑞安打上一个电话，或者发些越来越荒谬的短信询问哈利，在每次得到实际回复的时候露出微笑。

 

至少当哈利做他的护卫时，他感觉比较自然，所以，当他在梅林结束了一下午有关社交网络到实体采访中所有媒体形态运用的侃侃而谈后，得知会和那个年长的男人共进晚餐时，他分外感激；所以，如果他正好利用梅林给他上课的机会查看手机，美其名曰检查手机网页功能，实则发短信询问哈利是否有约克式礼仪这回事，唔，这可真的并不能怪他。即使接到的回复不过是对方让他集中注意力，他也会很开心，不过他还是在梅林把他逮个正着前，成功在20分钟内又发了5条短信骚扰哈利。

 

绝对物超所值。

 

不过他确实没想到会在进入餐厅的时候看到哈利身旁坐了一个年轻的女人。“非常准时。”哈利开口道。他隐隐怀疑哈利是在警告他，他微微朝他笑了一下，心中则默默回想之前在哪里见过这个女人。肯定是在白金汉宫。“艾格西，这位是尊敬的洛克珊·莫尔顿女士，他的父亲是莫尔顿男爵。她碰巧也是皇家特工的兰斯洛特。兰斯洛特，这就是加里王子殿下。”

 

他努力忍着没有因为头衔全称做鬼脸，然后他有些迟钝地发现她朝他行了一个屈膝礼，他低了低头，“我还是喜欢别人叫我艾格西。”他这样说，希望对方是可以被允许这样称呼他的人。每当有人得到他的特许可以不用称呼加里王子时，都会让他觉得像是赢得了一个小小的奖励。

 

“洛克茜。”她答道，“我不执勤时可以叫我这个。我不应该暴露身份的时候，叫我兰斯洛特也可以。”她对他露出微笑，让人感到快乐而诚恳。

 

“兰斯洛特欣然愿意与我们共进晚餐，练习一下正式场合下的谈话技巧，并针对向各阶层问候时的礼仪进行复习。”

 

哈利边说边站定在一把椅子后，洛克茜隔了一会儿也走到桌子旁，两人期待地看着他，直到他也加入他们，走到最左侧的上首第一个位置。几个人面面相觑了好一会儿，他低咒一句，“该死，我应该帮你拉椅子的。真他妈该死。”

 

“不，艾格西，按照你的级别，如果你是晚餐的主人，你需要先坐下。”哈利听上去既有些微的恼怒，同时却又耐心非常。他点点头坐了下来，另外两个人这才紧随其后分别落座。

 

他还是不习惯在保持坐姿和用餐礼仪的同时进行得体的对话，所以等他喝完汤的时候，哈利和洛克茜早已深度讨论起了世界政治，以及某些梅林给他上的崩溃恶补中曾经提起过的信息。虽然大部分此类知识都需要长期的积累和储备，但他至少学会了如何临时抱佛脚地记忆，并在不得已的情况下现学现卖。

 

一个仆人收走了他们的碗，并换上新碟子。这个盘子高高隆起，但他更关注的是放在最顶上的东西，他完全没听进去旁边两人的对话。这是个小托盘，上面放着一杯杯单独盛放的壳状物，他心沉下去，认出了盘中物。法式蜗牛。他抬起头不确定地看过去，但洛克茜在做着什么手势，哈利的注意力完全集中在她身上，摇着头，两人显然在争论什么。他知道需要用道具把蜗牛肉挖出来，这是基本原则，但下一步到底他妈的是该用小钳子还是小叉子，他就不确定了。

 

这念头困扰着他，让他决定冒险一试。也许蜗牛不是全部都分开的，他可以假装他没怎么吃，然后看看会发生什么。于是他拿起小托盘的边缘，一下子把它扣了过来，把里面的东西倒在了下面的大盘子上。

 

一室静默。

 

他抬起头瞥了一眼，看到两个皇家特工都在盯着他，或者更具体地说，盯着他的盘子。艾格西咬紧牙关抽了一口气，“不，我应该怎么做？”他豁出去地问道。

 

哈利还是一脸石化，洛克茜已经开始大笑起来，毫不淑女的哼声打破空气，也让哈利抬起手捏住了鼻梁。现在的情况是洛克茜还在大笑，但奇怪的是，她没去看艾格西，也没看他的盘子。相反，她举起手机对准哈利，拇指快速在屏幕上一通按，努力让自己恢复理智。

 

“哦我的上帝啊，我从没见过他这样。我想你彻底打败他了，艾格西。”

 

“够了。”哈利试图重新控制局面，艾格西已经笑了起来，他靠过去想看看她的手机。

 

“发给我，好吗？这太他妈有意思了。哦振作点儿老兄，又没人告诉我要怎么吃蜗牛之类的破玩意儿。”

 

“哦，法式蜗牛没那么破。”洛克茜说道，她把手机递给他好让他把自己的号码输进去，他故意躲得离哈利远了些，后者看起来正认真考虑要如何在原地摧毁艾格西手里的东西。“比起以后等着你的其他东西，它们要正常多了，至少做得好的话，它们的味道很不错。这是在我离开家前我妈妈给我的忠告之一，我一直铭记在心。要是还有所怀疑，就闭上眼睛吞下去。”

 

她眨了眨眼，他目瞪口呆地看着她，余光瞥见哈利摇了摇头。

 

等到主菜上来（他已经学会如何用合理的速度进食，以确保吃得足够多，又不会冒犯到任何人），他已经确定洛克茜是他见过最好的人之一。哈利看上去已经放弃希望，他所设想的对于谈话礼节的训练计划早已偏到九霄云外。

 

“所以，你也被卷进该死的情人节那档子破事儿里去了？”他一定得问出来，每次哈利引述皇家特工是如何努力救出女王的过程时，总是一派轻描淡写。

 

“实际上那是我第一次出任务。”她答了这么一句，便闭紧了嘴，她看了看哈利，等待他允许自己继续讲。“那简直是太疯狂了。我差点要被送去大气层边缘，把卫星打下来，但另一名特工知道我恐高很严重，所以毛遂自荐代替了我。于是我就成了去瓦伦丁总部的人，我们本来不知道那些被软禁起来的人就关在那里，直到我无意中闯进了一个公主的监房。”她突然住了嘴，微微红了脸。

 

他挑起一边眉毛，声音变得调侃起来，“你得到公主的献吻没？可不是每天都有机会能亲到公主的。”

 

她几乎是愧疚地飞快朝哈利瞥了一眼，他知道自己已经得到了答案，要是他在出任务的时候亲了一个公主，他也不会想承认的。他了然又有些自得地努了努嘴唇，举起酒杯抿了一口，暗自希望要是啤酒就好了。

 

当哈利针对红酒的知识对他进行小测验，跳过考量确切年份，却针对口感的干燥程度（这是红酒啊，当然是湿的，并不是说哈利没有意识到这点）以及喜好进行提问时，他一点没感到惊讶。

 

这番考察伴随他们用完了布丁、甜点、卖相优雅的水果拼盘，以及似乎为他饱胀的肚子感到分外欣喜的洗手盅，哈利这才终于将餐巾摘下放到了一边。

 

“除去法式蜗牛的部分，我相信这是一顿非常成功的以礼节训练为目的的晚餐。”哈利紧紧盯着他，似乎有更多想要说的话，“我们明天会再去裁缝店一次，取走你的衣柜，然后我们会返回白金汉宫。女王希望在用过早餐并进行风笛演奏后，于九点三十分举行新闻发布会。之后会在晚八点举行正式晚宴，几位仅存的皇室成员以及一些外国皇室和贵族会受邀参加。”

 

“操，”他骂了一声，又瘫回椅子里瞪着哈利。后天。“我连这该死的一半都记不住。”他瞪大眼睛说，“你他妈该怎么跟外国皇室行礼？”

 

“兰斯洛特和我会一直在你左右。在餐桌上兰斯洛特会坐得离你远些，但我就坐在你旁边。”他抬头看向洛克茜，后者给了他一个安慰性质的笑容，他这才反应过来哈利说的话，猛地扭头看向他。

 

“等等，你从一开始当我的保镖起你就他妈知道会坐在我旁边，而你不告诉我？”他的声音透着一丝被背叛的意味。

 

哈利轻轻摇了摇头，“帕西瓦尔是你明晚的官方皇家特工保镖。”

 

“可你，我是说，”他又回头看向洛克茜，“我是说，洛克茜是什么贵族之类的，对吗？”

 

“加拉哈德也是。”洛克茜开口解释，她的声音轻快而亲切，如果艾格西更注意听的话，应该能听出其中隐隐的故作无辜，“哈特大人没告诉你他是个子爵吗？”

 

“没，他妈的他没有。”艾格西喃喃自语，这是他第一次看到哈利几乎显得有些局促。当然了，他当然是个该死的贵族。像他这样的绅士怎么会不是呢？

 

“皇家特工总是会有一些来自低层贵族的特工，这会在社交场合上方便他们融入和潜伏。我一般不会坐得离女王那么近，但有不少人记得我和你父亲是朋友，所以这样的座位安排是可以被谅解的。”

 

“倒回去几句话，”艾格西这下目不转睛地盯着哈里看了。哈利，这个有时完美得令人沮丧的人，同时还是个子爵。“你的意思是，这么长时间以来，你一直都知道，你他妈会坐得离我近到可以在我忘了的时候在我耳边提醒我，而你对此竟然一个字都没提？”

 

他早就应该想到哈利会露出那种不卑不亢的笑容，他早就该想到。

 

 


	5. 谢了！

哈利喜欢在安静闲适的清晨，面对一杯还冒着蒸汽的热饮醒来，或许还会关注一下早间新闻，而这天早上，他发型一丝不苟、一身西服革履地被司机送到了白金汉宫。在去客房找艾格西的路上，他朝凯伊点头打招呼，客房是宣布艾格西继承人身份前的暂时栖身之所。他敲了敲门。

 

艾格西基本穿戴好了哈利替他选好的衣服，是与他自己同样式的蓝色细条纹套装，不过他选的是黑色款。他走进房间，从艾格西看到他立刻松了一口气的样子以及在肩头松松垮垮挂着的领带，推测出面前的男孩为什么还没有准备好。“早上好，艾格西。”

 

“操谢天谢地你可来了哈利。我都已经准备上网搜教学视频了。”他把手机扔回床上，把领带拽下来递给哈利，眼中的恳求让年长的男人无法拒绝。

 

“把椅子拉到镜子前面去。”哈利低声道，竭尽全力让自己不去想上次说这句话是什么时候。这是亟需他们完成的任务，但同时又让人很难集中精力，艾格西顺从地按照他的指令搬过椅子，甚至没有一句疑问便坐了下来，眼睛好奇地看向镜子里的哈利靠近过来，站定在他身后。

 

他告诉自己，这样是为了让王子更清楚地看到系领带的方法。他把艾格西的衬衫领子翻起来，缓缓将领带绕在他的脖子上。“这是温莎结，艾格西。这个姓氏或许并不是你想要继承的，但还是有必要了解这其中的联系。如你所见，只需要在左侧留比较短的一部分，然后从右侧的布料下绕过去。”

 

他确保自己动作缓慢，在必要的时候稍作停顿，他将长的一头从后面穿过搭口，压在短布料那端留在右侧的小结上，再将两端都抻平。他悄悄瞥了一眼镜子，看艾格西是否跟上他的步骤，镜子里的年轻人正低着头，几乎是有些惭愧地盯着他的手法。他不敢多想，将领带向后拉，再从艾格西领口处的搭口推回去，把领带结做成一个优雅的V字型，并在这个过程中继续配合着讲解。他稳稳地将领带挪到前方，让它形成期盼中平滑的造型，完成了最后一绕。

 

哈利放松了一点领带结，调整一下搭口处较宽的布料。最后，他将短的那段布料从后面穿过去，收紧领带结，轻柔而坚定地替艾格西整好领口。

 

完成温莎结，此刻他最想做的就是打破房间里的寂静，让气氛恢复正常；可惜他的嘴巴不受脑袋的控制。

 

“瑞安和妈妈到了吗？”艾格西问道，哈利没意识到自己大舒了一口气，立刻接上了话头。

 

“兰斯洛特去接她们了，此刻应该在路上。现在，我们不如再过一遍你的行程安排，如何？”艾格西站起身点点头，光着脚走过去穿上鞋，哈利趁着这个时间走到床边，例行查看楼外是否有疏于警戒的地方。

 

“有人正在向你母亲更新最近的消息，她和你妹妹都会在你身旁与女王和亲王共进早餐。早餐过后，女王会观赏皇家风笛乐队的演奏。”他看到艾格西的身体缩了一下，暗自微微笑了一下，“接着会在隔壁房间召开新闻发布会。整个过程中，凯伊会全程担任你的保镖，他现在就在门外等你。会后至晚宴期间你还会被护送回这里休息，其间会有人为你送来午餐。”

 

“你他妈确定我不是囚犯？”

 

“从现在起你最好把咒骂从语言系统里踢出去。”他温和地教导他，“发布会会忙上一整天。我们需要尽可能承受这过程中会出现的反应，也要适当释放一些信息。参加晚宴的人们最好不要交换过多信息，也不要有太多误导。”他转过身走向艾格西，年轻人起身穿上正装外套，扣扣子的同时却恋恋不舍地望向自己的鸭舌帽，“让我看看你。”

 

艾格西望向他，哈利拂去男孩领口落下的灰尘，又调整了一下领带，他后退一步站好，摇了一下头，“你的方巾。”他轻轻念叨了一句，找到一块丝巾折好塞进男孩西服胸前的口袋。最后，他后退一步，欣赏自己的杰作。“每个细节都非常王子。”他试图在这话里为对方增添信心，希望这能让艾格西放松下来，但他没料到对方轻声问出口的下一句话。

 

“你会在那儿吗？那个新闻发布会上？”

 

“我不会在你旁边，但我会在那个房间里。他们只需要你在女王向大家介绍的时候站在旁边，保持微笑并挥手就好。记住，艾格西，”他顿了一下，让两人之间的沉默吸引年轻人全部的注意力，两人目光相对，“最重要的一件事就是，你要做你自己。也许你觉得还没有做好准备，但你已经准备好了。”

 

艾格西低下头，漫无目的地扯了扯袖子，然后他抬起头朝哈利点点头。哈利看着年轻人按照这些天来训练好的姿势站直身体，头骄傲地昂起，眼神变得坚定。“他们可他妈想不到什么在等着他们。”他保证道。

 

而哈利深表赞同。

 

——————

 

不自觉就依靠哈利是那么的容易，这让对方不在自己身旁的时光变得分外难熬。他明白自己不应该产生过多依赖，除血亲之外，没有人会一直陪伴在你的生命中，但这太他妈难了。这在那个人严肃而诚恳地盯着你的眼睛，简简单单告诉你，你可以统治这个世界的时候变得更难；而你无需改变任何就能做到这些，只有外面那些不相干的人会分外在意。

 

于是，跟在他后面的人变成了凯伊，在艾格西无措地不知该转向哪个方向时贴心地低声指路。他们准确找到了房间，甚至还提前了一些。

 

当他看到房间里已经有两个人时，他不顾完美服帖的西装，冲过去一把抱起瑞安，大笑着将她举高，“哦我的天啊，看看你，长大了好多！”他快乐地宣布，就好像上次见到她并不是几天前。

 

瑞安乖乖趴在他怀里，他乐呵呵地转向自己的母亲。她看上去像是要哭出来了，他从不想把她弄哭，即使这次并非因为坏事。

 

他任由她抱住自己，伸手搂住她，“瞧瞧你有多帅！”她惊叹道，退后一步好好看着自己的儿子。

 

他小小地向母亲炫耀了一下自己的样子，“看上去不错。”他欣然评价。见到家人让一切变得完整，宽慰了他不知什么时候悬在心头的担忧。“抱歉，呃，突然让你们知道这些。我猜老爸很擅长保守该死的秘密，对吗？”

 

“李确实是那样。”她有些恼怒地说道，语气中却难掩爱意和一丝哀伤，每每提到他父亲，她都会是这样的语气，“我从来没逼问过他家里的事，可我从来没想到，”她看上去有点慌乱，“我只是以为他们把他逐出家门了，我以为他别无选择。”

 

他无言以对，他希望他可以，但她看着她的眼神，就好像他是她不会被任何事干扰的唯一寄托，“但你可以接受这一切吗？当王子听上去不错，可这是你想要的吗？当年你爸爸就选择了离开。”

 

他知道她很担心，尽管这一切都显得那么极端，他还是无法想象回到一周前的生活。一个一无是处、甚至连母亲都无法保护的无名小卒，不敢离家出走只因他清楚知晓后果。如果他能成为一个真正有用的人，一个该死的会让人们在意和听从的人，也许他就能该死的制止一些类似的事；也许就能少一个宁愿在该死的阴森小道里徘徊也不愿回家的人。“是的，我能接受。福利待遇相当不错呢妈妈。”他开着玩笑，努力让自己回想在射击场上训练的紧急自救办法，而不是酒气熏天布满血丝的双眼。

 

房门被打开，两人并肩回过头，瑞安夹在母子俩中间，女王和丈夫被人簇拥着走进房间，他意识到，那是他的祖父。“妈妈，我来为您介绍我的祖母，尊敬的女王陛下。”

 

——————

 

演讲正如他预料之中的那样。女王的发言会引起英联邦所有国家，甚至全世界的关注，而她善加利用，表示除去核心基础的一些小小动荡，国家根基依旧稳固。他站在房间最后面，站在记者座位后的两个摄影师中间，一如既往地对他服务的国家充满骄傲。

 

房间中众人的表现在她预料之内，但她并不着急，她的声音平稳而自信，回荡在整个房间中，然后她的话题转向了人们真正感兴趣的方向。

 

“情人节大屠杀过后，无数国家陷入一片混乱，大英帝国亦有所损失。我在那天失去了我的儿子们还有他们的孩子。有许多方面可以责问，但遗留下来的最要紧问题是我的继承人。”她平淡无波地环顾整个房间。

 

“十七年前，我的次子，利昂王子入土安葬。他在执行海军的任务时牺牲，留下他的妻儿。因此，今天，我要向大家介绍我的孙子，大英帝国的直系继承人，尊敬的威尔士亲王、切斯特伯爵、康沃尔公爵、罗撒西公爵、卡里克伯爵、仁弗鲁男爵、外岛勋爵、苏格兰诸岛和大斯图尔德勋爵 _（译者注：原文为Prince of Wales, Earl of Chester, Duke of Cornwall, Duke of Rothesay, Earl of Carrick, Baron of Renfrew, Lord of the Isles and Prince and Great Steward of Scotland，即目前英国王储查尔斯王子的头衔）_ ，加里·李·安文王子殿下。”

 

他是如此感激房间内禁止闪光灯拍照的规定，对踏进房间的艾格西来说，人们的吸气声和窃窃私语已经足以让他分心，他大步走上前，向女王鞠躬行礼，在后者点头许可之后，他面向媒体，扫视台下的人群。哈利看着艾格西，无法忽视心中涌上来的自豪感，他是那么镇定，给人留下本就应站在女王身侧的良好印象。

 

即使隔着整个房间，他们的目光也能不消片刻便可相会，他看到艾格西偷偷翘起嘴角，知道这堪称无价之宝的微笑可以赢得无数人的心。他的思绪被满足感充满，他移开目光，扫视人群。此刻他无需寻找潜在威胁，他只是集中于搜索那些看起来心怀不满，可能会在日后成为问题的人。作为一名保镖意味着他需要时刻做好准备，早于他人占据先机，目前看来，人们似乎都还沉浸在震惊中，无暇做出其他过激反应。

 

当人们意识到这项重大决定真正尘埃落定，已经顾不得礼节，吵嚷着要求艾格西发言。他看着艾格西扭头对女王低语了几句，走到麦克风前。

 

他再次扫视众人，最终将目光落在哈利身上，他的声音带着淡淡的调侃，却也信心十足，他面向众人开口，“谢谢大家 _（译者注：原文Cheers，虽然大多被译为干杯，但在英国，该词是普通百姓口语中常用的致谢用词）_ 。”

 

——————

 

会后离场就变得容易多了，直到他返回房间独处，无聊至死，一切才算彻底落定。他的手机在给两个死党回过短信后就被丢弃在床上，连续不断的震动和铃声让他意识到新闻的传播比他想得还要令人生厌，虽然似乎荒谬之极，但他竟也开始考虑要换一个新手机号了。

 

不过最糟糕的部分已经过去，至少就这一上午来说，一切还不算太糟。被一屋子的陌生人同时注视和品评确实会让人感到手足无措，但总有一双平稳的目光等待着他，那目光像是一种无言的宽慰，告诉他那间屋子里有人是站在他这边的。

 

他终于意识到这一点，他不得不在亿万双眼睛的聚焦下隐藏起自己的内心。

 

是信任。他信任哈利。不仅仅是信任对方可以做好保镖的工作护他安全，亦不仅是信任他的教导，而是完全、彻底的信任。

 

他并不习惯于这种感觉。

 

中午时分，有人来敲门，他从床上站起身，应了一声让人进来，门打开，他本以为会是某个陌生的仆人面孔趁着送饭的机会想要好奇地一睹王子真容，但进来的人是哈利，凯伊替他撑着门，年长的男人走进来放下托盘，胳膊下夹着一个盒子。

 

盒子引起了他的注意，一抹难以置信的笑容爬上他的脸，“叠叠乐 _（译者注：就是把搭积木再一个个抽出来看谁先把积木塔弄倒的那个玩具）_ ？”

 

“我会更喜欢妙探寻凶 _（译者注：即Cluedo）_ 。”哈利边说边将托盘放在床边，“但那不适合两个人玩，下棋又有些太过了。”

 

“这很好。我他妈的是叠叠乐高手！”唔，他小学时候确实是高手来着，但他还是忍不住炫耀起来。他抬起头，看到哈利眼睛里闪过一抹挑战性的光。

 

当积木塔毁于他的手下，午餐已被消灭个精光，忧虑也已一扫而空，他大笑出声，帮哈利整理散落到桌上和地板上的积木。

 

“三局两胜怎么样？”

 

 


	6. 游刃有余

哈利需要在晚宴开始前先行离开，好做些准备，他向艾格西保证自己会出现在晚宴现场，并保证在离开前教会艾格西如何穿着正式晚礼服。

 

晚宴时刻终于到来，这几乎让人松了口气，他一直不擅长等待。他终于打开房门，发现凯伊已经等候在门外，身旁站着一位军情五处的特工，他忍不住瑟缩了一下，“他们让你一整天都等在这儿？抱歉啊哥们。”

 

“至少我不用穿着拖鞋追在你屁股后头跑。”凯伊语调平直地出声，但能看出他的嘴角有些抖动，艾格西瞪着他看了一会儿，才慢慢露出微笑。

 

“对不起，我应该让你保持警惕才对。不过你中间确实是能休息的，对吧？”他满意地看到特工点点头，才迈步下楼，“咱们走吧。”

 

“不过您可能还是走另外一条路比较好。”凯伊指出，语气依旧平直无波，艾格西扭转脚跟。

 

“只是想考验你一下。”他努力让自己表现得高傲自满，不过还是飞快扭头给了特工一个感激的微笑。

 

所有流程都已经过精心安排，他到达晚宴会场时基本上就到了该进入餐厅的时间，掐得很准。洛克茜在他进入房间后便来到他身旁，在经过某个公爵时轻描淡写地提醒艾格西，让他至少得以及时使用正确的问候礼仪。

 

待到迎接宾客们的所有房门都被打开，他已经接受了估计20多个人的鞠躬或屈膝礼，他现在真心很感激身旁能有特工照拂。房间内有指引标示和许多方便他找到座位的引导，就好像在一间宴会厅的U形桌上首找到女王左手边的位置是多难的事，但他还是很感激这些，让他得以从容不迫地上前走到自己的座位后站定。哈利走到他旁边，艾格西双手背在身后，俯视着面前的长桌。“他们就不能不盯着看么。”他压低声音小声嘟囔，并惊讶于竟然真的能得到年长男人的回答。

 

“第三道菜上来之前不能。不过鱼子酱每次都能转移他们的注意力。”

 

他用余光瞥了哈利一眼，几乎没看到对方的嘴唇有动过，他将注意力移到了女王专用的入口处。

 

尽管他直到第四道菜上来时都还在与祖父母交谈，但第五道菜成功让他的注意力回到了食物上。

 

那是一道色香味俱全的羊排，他不介意投入全部精力来享用这道美食。事实上，他动用了好大自制力才保持一名王子应有的得体一小口一小口地吃掉它。

 

等他切下一口的时候，高脚杯中已经只剩一口酒，侍者上前来为他添满。

 

他看着酒杯缓慢地失去平衡，朝自己的方向倒下，但那水晶制品奇迹般地没有摔碎，只是将红酒都泼到了他的盘子里。

 

那侍者结结巴巴地道着歉，想要把玻璃杯扶起来，但清脆的碰撞声已经吸引了整间屋子的注意力。整个房间像静止了一样鸦雀无声，他能感到所有眼睛都在注视着他。

 

所以他耸了耸肩，拿起叉子，将那口羊排放入口中，努力不让上面沾着的酒液滴下来。他咀嚼了几下，咽下去，点点头，试图思考哈利会说什么、哈利会怎么说。“我从没吃过这样的羊排，味道实际上还挺不错的。”

 

接着他探身拿过哈利的杯子，他意识到自己也许不应该把手伸那么远，不过还是拿了过来，他将红酒倒了一些在哈利盘子里，冲对方眨了一下眼，“来，试试，你会承认它真他m……的很棒。”

 

哈利看了看他和盘子，毫无疑义地切了一口羊排放进嘴里细细品味，艾格西盯着他，憋着笑容，但看上去依旧很开心。“奇怪，之前的口感更多汁，但现在别有另一番风味，我想你是对的，这么做让它更好吃了。”

 

屋子里又开始就这个话题喧闹起来，大多数人都在窃窃私语，艾格西则又吃了一口，然后他听到自己右手边响起一个声音，“恩，我想我也应该尝尝看。”

 

他抬起头，看到自己的祖母将一块羊排在红酒中泡了一下，这个动作几乎让房间里一半的人措手不及，大家几乎都碰倒了自己杯子，人们纷纷将红酒往盘子里倒。

 

等大家终于将注意力转移回晚宴本身时，女王探身道，“游刃有余。”她轻声低喃，也让他终于舒了一口气。

 

——————

 

晚宴的气氛有所扭转，幽默和轻松的处理方式纾解了大家绷紧的神经。

 

效果真的惊人。那样的化解方法本不应该起作用。有许多更好的方法处理这种突发状况，但迎难而上占得先机？这绝对是个奇迹。他忍不住想到了曾经跟梅林说过的话。现在，他亲眼见证了那个男孩的潜力在他面前展开，他听到女王的赞许，看到艾格西因此放松下来。他做到了。

 

他们一定能撑过去。

 

“艾格西。”他轻声道，把年轻人的注意力完全吸引到他这里，他这才发现自己根本不知道为什么要叫对方。这只是他的突发奇想，没有任何原因，现在，男孩好奇的眼睛期待地看着他，在等待他再次开口。他意识到，他只是希望那双眼睛看着他，他希望得到对方的注意。

 

这不像他。他的一切所作所为都经过三思，而他发现此时的自己有些不知所措，话到嘴边却没法组成完整的句子。

 

他的沉默持续了几秒，艾格西轻轻偏了偏头，“怎么了哈利？”

 

他将目光移回食物，对这种感觉厌恶不已，他不知道发生了什么，因他一向反应迅捷，这是这份职业所必需的特质。“你……你想到宫外转转么？洛克茜建议过几天可以进城去逛逛，也许可以散散心。”

 

艾格西听懂了他的暗示，他也盯着自己盘子里的东西看了一会儿，他似乎看出了哈利迟疑的尴尬以及奇怪的搭话时机，但他什么都没说。

 

“也许是个很好的调节机会。”艾格西很快便同意了他的提议，“尽管其实根本不需要。”哈利看向他，发现男孩脸上闪过一丝愧疚，他的声音压得很低，哈利几乎要凑过去才能听清，“操，竟然忘了这是在公开场合。”

 

他清了清嗓子，好像这样就能掩饰自己的口音，哈利最不希望看到的就是对方会感到不自在。他们已经经历了这么多。

 

“这没关系，艾格西。”哈利试着安慰他，欣慰地看着他的王子眼中闪过一抹感激。

 

“也许我们可以给瑞安买点什么东西？这一周以来她经历得太多了。”

 

这本是哈利最不希望听到艾格西提出的要求之一，但此刻时机刚好。他无法拒绝对方嘴角的笑意，只好叉起一小块萝卜慢慢咀嚼，他放下刀叉，示意侍者可以撤走自己的餐具。

 

“很好。首相已经提出想在明天与你私下会面，不过我们可以在那之后开始安排一些细节。”

 

“开始？”艾格西摇摇头，也放下了刀叉，“别回答我，我可能不太想知道。”

 

——————

 

即使之前已经演练过无数遍晚餐的过程，他还是没想到会有那么多道菜。尽管他可以自然地解决掉食物，但他还是搞不懂哈利是怎么做到在第十六道菜上来的时候，还能保持见怪不怪地眼睛都不眨一下。

 

他不得不集中注意力盯着盘子，试着不要去想，尽管坐在一桌子全世界的贵族和天杀的大英帝国女王面前，他还是一点都不担心这帮人，不，他真正关注的是他身旁的男人，尽他妈的最大努力不要去注意那优雅握着银器的有力手指，以及对方在最简单的动作中轻易展现出的优雅。他无助地闪回着那双手几个小时前还在拿着叠叠乐木块的画面。他更坚决拒绝回想那些手指那天早晨是如何流连在他脖颈间的丝绸衣领上。哈利·哈特是他集中精力道路上的巨大威胁。

 

晚宴的尾声本应充满压力，因为那意味着一连串的鞠躬、点头致意、握手、互相恭维和虚与委蛇，但这次反而成为了他的解脱。他需要有所动作，需要用一些其他的事让自己转移一会儿注意力。

 

时间一分一秒过去，他接见了一个又一个人，以防万一，哈利或洛克茜总是在他身侧，但这足够简单。想要蒙骗大众的眼睛其实很容易，尤其是他们想要相信你的时候。很久以前他就已学会了这个：向他的体操教练发誓他更喜欢足球，想去试试，所以他没有更多时间分心从事这项翻滚和跳跃的运动；在高中的医务室里发誓脸上的淤青是练滑板摔的。

 

前来参加晚宴的媒体人士逐渐离去，一些人开始退场回家，他发觉自己和一个漂亮的金发女人打了照面，她微笑着浅浅向他屈膝行礼，他也微微欠了欠身施以回礼。“晚上好。”

 

她声音轻快，笑容真诚，他发觉自己已经开始喜欢她了。“加里王子，对吗？我是蒂尔德公主。”她伸出手和他相握，他有些迟钝地想起自己是不是应该用吻手礼，但还是忽略了过去。

 

“很高兴认识您。”他说道。

 

“感谢您的热情款待。”她微笑道，“坐在我对面的女公爵在看到大家都往牛排上浇红酒的时候差点就犯心脏病了。那景象真是值得留念，可惜我没把手机拿出来。”

 

他笑起来，他们的话题进展惊人的顺利。但没过几分钟她的目光便不再集中于他，她的眼神掠过人群，边交谈边寻找着什么。

 

艾格西安静下来，等待对方的回应，他等了一会儿才开口，“在找什么人吗？”

 

她脸微微变红，几乎是有些内疚地开口，“我以为……”她摇了摇头，“没关系。我以为我看到了认识的某个人，但那可能不是她。”

 

“是吗？她长什么样？”

 

他听着对方的描述，也忍不住在人群中搜索起来，渐渐积攒的疑惑在他找到目标人物时找到答案。洛克茜在房间的另一头，背对他们而站，但没多久他就发现她扭头朝这边看了一眼。

 

“你是指洛克珊女士？洛克珊·莫尔顿？站在那边的那个？”他在最后关头想起来这将会是哈利一辈子都不可能原谅他的有失礼仪（他更有可能把他扔到梅林手里让他好好给他上一课），于是忍住了没有抬手向那边指，他扭头看向公主。他意识到自己的怀疑是对的，她身体僵硬，脸和脖子都变得通红，他忍不住觉得有点得意。

 

“所以，你就是那个公主。”他用只有公主能听得清的音量说，“你想要我正式引荐一下吗？我可以做你的同盟。”也许这不是他今晚说得最得体的话，但他很放松，并且真的开始享受起来了。一个火辣又有趣的北欧公主属意于他第二喜欢的保镖？他很乐意帮个小忙。

 

“我不能。”她声音里满是遗憾，“至少不是今晚。你说她叫洛克珊女士？”

 

“是啊。你瞧，我们为什么不互换一下手机号呢？如果你改主意了就跟我说。我很乐意为你引荐。”

 

“我会的。”蒂尔德欣然同意他的提议，伸手去手包里拿手机，他这才瞬间想起来这个计划中的瑕疵。

 

“该死，操，我是说，让我重新再说一遍。我需要买个新手机，我还不知道新的号码。”话一出口他便后悔了起来。

 

“这没关系。”她轻快地说道，取出一张漂亮的纸——是今晚的邀请函——在边沿记下一串数字，“你知道新手机号之后就给我发短信吧。”

 

他从她手中接过号码，露出微笑，今晚第一次感觉遇到了一个不介意与之交谈的对象，“这主意听上去不错。”

 

“哦，我耽误你太长时间了。很荣幸认识你，加里王子。”

 

“叫我艾格西。”

 

 


	7. 别担心，我能行

过去的几日让人筋疲力尽，不过他至少还有些许闲暇时间，倒不是说他花了不少工夫在白金汉宫里游荡，占用了本该回家小酌一杯甘冽的威士忌并翻阅文件，然后上床休息的时间。

 

艾格西就没那么幸运地拥有这般奢侈的时光了。哈利作为护卫陪着他参加了一个又一个会议、与首相共进了午餐、同皇室的律师讨论法律文件、并陪着王子上那些专业得连哈利自己都没听说过的古代礼仪课。哈利非常确定这些活动是自己的职责范围，他能在艾格西的老师们都没发现之前，就察觉到王子的功课完成得非常出色。所以他才能适时打断，坚称他们还有其他地方要去，在收到对方温暖的微笑和致谢后，带领王子穿过迂回的道路前往下一个会面地点。

 

另一方面，他似乎又总能挑选合适的时机小憩片刻，比如需要把艾格西送到他的正式官邸时，所有礼品都需要得到妥善安置。

 

这一日就在今天到来，他帮艾格西推掉了所有想要占用他下午和夜晚时间的人。这意味着他们可以有更多时间交谈片刻，而非仅仅只能在早晨匆匆点头招呼，艾格西需要在几天之内接受特训，学会如何在正式的新闻发布会上发言，而此刻，在他们不得不再次分别前，他还有几分钟时间向王子大致陈述一下今后可能会面对的情况。

 

有很多可能会面对的问题。他们之前就已提及，尽管至少会有洛克茜陪在男孩身边，他还是很担心艾格西对自己将要面对的未来没有概念。皇室和政客或许会对他嗤之以鼻，但他有时真是怀疑艾格西是否根本就他妈的不在乎那些家伙。

 

但公众就残酷得多了。

 

他候在餐厅外等待艾格西用完午膳，在后者走出餐厅时无言地跟在对方身侧。这是为了说服他自己，作为保镖，他本应在这种情况下跟在对方身后，但为了交谈方便，他不得不与王子并肩而行的行为此刻也算事出有因。

 

“他们说，我说话的样子还是不够有礼有节。”艾格西嘟囔着抱怨，“我发誓，就算我说‘我搞了一只羊’，只要我说得够优雅，他依旧他妈的不会在意。”他拔高声音有些尖利而刻薄地评论。

 

哈利发觉自己正慈爱地注视着王子，他赶紧将脸上愚蠢的笑意收敛起来，在艾格西还没来得及注意到之前便担忧起来。他花了一秒钟清了清嗓子，“今天下午我和梅林还有埃克托有一个会要开，所以我不能陪你，帕西瓦尔会处理好一切。”

 

艾格西脸上的表情只能被形容为愧疚。“跟我上次擅自一个人跑到花园的事没关系吧？不应该怪他，那只是个他妈的花园。”

 

说到后面他听起来又恢复了一些自信，但哈利还是没有被打动。至少他们现在在他身上装了追踪器，不用撒出一整支搜寻小队，但他还是记得那种等待别人发来可视化影像时的惊慌感。从过去到现在，他从未在其他的护卫任务中体会过那种惊慌。“不完全是。”

 

哈利顿了一会儿，希望埃克托被抓去跟他和梅林开会的事实至少可以让艾格西下次可以三思而后行。有朝一日，艾格西会有机会独自一人在花园中散步，而不必提心吊胆，但作为女王的唯一继承人，以及他的出现所带来的剧变，这一天什么时候能到来还未可知。

 

“我确定帕西瓦尔可以安排好一切，但是你外出前还是有几件事必须铭记在心。如果你被人认出来，并且这种可能性很大，狗仔队定会蜂拥而至。这是个很简单的事实，我希望我们能尽可能避免，但这就是事实。记住，保持冷静，不要让他们有机可乘，他们很快就会散去，或者帕西瓦尔和军情五处的特工会带你上车。不论你做什么，千万不要跟他们起正面冲突。”

 

艾格西加快了步伐，哈利稍稍落后了一些，他有些迟疑，接着，年轻人转过身面朝他，后退着继续向前走，“别担心，我能行。不是什么大问题。”

 

看在艾格西的份儿上，他希望他是对的。

 

——————

 

他的太阳穴两旁夹着墨镜，触感令人不愉快。他一边小小地提醒自己这不是跟朋友在逛街，一边迅速闪进一家商店。“他现在有钱了”的感觉当然非同寻常，这意味着他可以给瑞安买她可能会喜欢的毛绒玩具狗，一条斗牛犬什么的。光是包装纸就比他以前给她买过的礼物酷炫多了。

 

现在，他已经结束购物，他们需要做的就是把东西都挪到车上去，任务就圆满完成了。然而，他刚刚走出店门口，车才转过街角，骚乱开始了。

 

他们根本不知道那些狗仔是怎么找到他们的，但帕西瓦尔在他身旁，命令人们闪开，斯宾塞特工则护在他身后。尽管如此，对方还是人多势众，而且似乎还有更加壮大的趋势。他闭紧嘴巴，努力不要有所反应，但他发现自己还是被慢慢推到了边上。周围全是人，推推搡搡，举着纸笔要他签名，闪光灯几乎要晃瞎他的眼，噪音兜头盖顶浇下来。太过了。这太他妈的过了。

 

他的腿碰到了一块石头，正好到他膝盖那么高，他试图记住那触感，并冒险往下瞥了一眼。这是建筑物围墙上凸出的一排横档，在两扇门之间有空隙，这对他来说足矣了。感谢他妈的老天他穿了运动鞋。

 

他流畅地大踏步跃上石墩，接着跳了下去。他的脚落到窄小的横档上，但他的身体知道该怎么做，他紧紧贴着建筑物的外墙，双脚在窄小的道路上行进。这是他怀念许久的东西，到外面去，做自己想做的事，信任他自己。前方是建筑物之间的围挡，可能是用来阻止人们扒窗户的，他将送给瑞安的玩具包装盒夹在腋下确保不会掉下去，然后他用手支撑跳过了围栏，重重落在另一侧，接着迅速起身，借着助跑带来的速度翻过另一侧的围栏。

 

他翻过第二道围栏的同时向后瞥了一眼，还有人跟在后面。他们需要越过朝这边而来的人群，避开那些人群的注目，但依旧有不少狗仔想要抓到头条。这帮混蛋。

 

他继续往前跑，匆匆瞄了一眼便冲到大街上，躲避着车辆跑到马路对面。迎面而来的行人挡住他的路，此时利用建筑物作掩护可能会更方便，他爬上一块齐腰高的台子，转过楼角，再跳下来，冲进了地铁站。

 

索性他还没来得及买新钱包，所以他身上还带着以前的牡蛎卡 _（译者注：即著名的Oyster Card，伦敦交通卡）_ ，他刷了卡，低着头、双手插兜、放慢速度变成快步行走，暗自希望自己的外套要是有帽子就好了。他等在地铁隧道旁边，掏出手机，希望路人们相信他只是一个等待下一班地铁的普通人。

 

——————

 

当他和梅林的手机不约而同响起紧急专用铃声时，哈利的心沉了下去。埃克托已经离开，梅林将手机放到两人中间的桌子上，面朝上，打开了免提。

 

“这里是梅林和加拉哈德，请讲。”

 

“他跑掉了。”尽管隔着电话，帕西瓦尔的声音依旧很焦虑，哈利整个人都僵住了，梅林则已经开始在他的平板上敲击起来。

 

“看上去他进了地铁后就失去了稳定的信号，尽管还是断断续续出现了几次。他坐着蓝线往南去了。目前可能正在去往汉默史密斯的路上。”

 

哈利站起身，“我这就走，你最后一次见到他是什么样的？”

 

“他把我们远远甩在了后头，我从不知道他有那样的能力。”尽管特工十分沮丧，哈利还是能感觉出对方对艾格西刮目相看，但此时他没有这个心情。

 

“在你下次出任务之前，我们会好好讨论一下你到底该把准备工作做成什么样。”他话中带刺，给那倒霉的特工施加了一些压力。他转过身，从容地走出房间，了解梅林会在得到新信息后传送到他的眼镜上。他打开手机，很清楚，如果艾格西还在地铁里，他更可能会收到对方的短信而不是电话。

 

_你在哪？_

 

他没跑，但依旧以破纪录的时间到达了地面，他没等司机上车便开车上路，感谢他们是在伦敦相遇。

 

他一边开车，手指一边敲打着方向盘，每当遇到红灯，他都会掏出手机，打开应用，追踪艾格西的位置。现在已经过了汉默史密斯。屏幕上的小点稳定地闪烁了几秒钟，又一眨眼地消失了，他咒骂一句，捏着方向盘的双手指节发白。

 

他没有开出太远，手机便鸣叫起来，扬声器传出类似“太热，太他妈热了”的歌词，这是艾格西某次假借新手机还没到，要用哈利的手机查点东西时拷进他手机里的歌，他从没为能听到这旋律而如此开心，“你好？”

 

他很难隐藏声音中的惊慌，他等待着听筒中传来艾格西或是别人的声音，焦虑几乎穿透车顶，自帕西瓦尔打来电话后，每一种或是绑架或是手机被偷的可能性一直折磨着他的神经。

 

“哈利？”听筒另一端的声音确定无疑来自艾格西，尽管这意义不大，却依旧足以让他舒了一口气，“你他妈的肯定不会喜欢这样，但是我想问问你有没有工夫接我一下？”

 

他想把脑袋磕在方向盘上，或者从后座拖出来一瓶威士忌痛饮几口，但这是公事。他必须记得。“暗号？”

 

艾格西在电话线的另一端叹了口气，他可能随便说了什么，但哈利只知道自己没有听到“牛津好过布洛克”。不是求助暗号，至少证明艾格西是安全的。“你在哪？”

 

“这里是个体育馆？”艾格西一口气报出一串地址，他则在下一个路口右转，“我就等在体育馆后面了，工作时间没什么人会跑到后面。你到了之后就给我发短信，好吗？”

 

“别挂电话。”这不是规定而是个命令，但若不是艾格西想要尽可能保持安静避免被追兵找到，其实还算解释的通。如果不是耳边的听筒中持续传来平稳的呼吸声，他保不准就会一路闯红灯了。

 

艾格西并未保持全然安静。不，他絮叨着自己练体操时的日子来打发时间。唠叨并不能让人感到愉快，但这些漫长的故事却让他们满心神往：学习如何翻跟头和跳跃，以及第一次练习双杠时灾难性的失败。

 

到达预定地点的时间依旧比他估算得久。那栋建筑看起来有年头了，却维持得很好，这里距离艾格西小时候住的公寓要走上一会儿，却并不太远。不过鉴于这里依旧是他愿意跑来的地方，确实是段很远的距离。尽管这建筑已经很有年头，对他而言却充满了快乐的回忆。“门外没人。”他宣布道。

 

“给我一分钟。”艾格西嘟囔了一句，没用多久便大踏步走出体育馆，向停在门口的车走过来，他低着头，怀里抱着一个有些变形的盒子。他绕到另一侧钻进了副驾驶室，而没有坐到后座，哈利没吭声，挂断手机塞进了口袋。

 

他等待着门上好锁，重新驶入街道，才开口，“那做法该死的愚蠢。”他的声音又紧绷起来，他拒绝扭头去看对方，他需要保持住这种蓄积起来的压力和愤怒，他知道如果自己集中于“艾格西安全在他身边”这个事实，他一定会因为太过宽慰而无法继续责备男孩。“你到底有没有意识到你单独行动的话会有多危险？这个城市里有800多万人，我敢打包票，不是每个人都欣然接受你的存在。我们是来保护你的，但我们更需要你的配合。帕西瓦尔可能会因为保护你而死，而据我所知，当时并非紧急危险状况。”

 

“你说得容易。”艾格西有些赌气地说，他偷偷瞥了一眼，看到年轻人陷在座椅上，双臂交叠在胸前。

 

“安全带。”他提醒他，看到艾格西翻了个白眼，才移开目光重新将注意力转移到路上。

 

“你早就习惯了这些狗屎。你就是在这种环境下长大的。要我说这他妈简直能把人逼疯。所有人都想要摸你，就好像你是条他妈的赛犬，而这都是为了什么？”

 

他听上去像是被恶心到了，哈利没有立刻回答他，他从容地开车驶过伦敦的街道，“这不会一直是有趣的游戏。”他最终轻声开口，他知道艾格西在听他说，“只有少数人真的享受并渴求他人的注意，而我们大多数人并不会这样。我知道，我们不可能让你完完全全准备好，所以这是个需要由你自己来做的决定。你愿意将自己完全暴露在全世界的目光下吗？每一丝破绽，不论真实或是想象，摊开来公之于众，那些一眼都没见过你的人也能因此随意评论你。”

 

“我他妈的才不在乎他们会怎么说我，”艾格西争辩道，“他们没理由那么做。”

 

“我不想就这个跟你争论。这只是会发生的事实。你能做的只是决定哪些人的意见你愿意在乎。你自然不想激怒狗仔和公众，但一天结束后，你不想让谁失望？你希望谁看着你，并为你骄傲、赞扬你？”

 

车里又陷入了沉默，白金汉宫终于进入了他们的视线，艾格西这才终于开口，“如果以后还发生这种事，你还会来接我吗？”

 

“永远。”他还来不及想，话已脱口而出，而这便是他心底最真实的想法。

 

——————

 

哈利显然对他当晚就要出去的想法表示不快，但洛克茜非常坚决。“他不能躲在宫里，加拉哈德，他逃脱狗仔队追踪的事已经传遍了整个互联网。全球都需要看到加里王子重新出现在公众面前，知道他没有彻底躲起来，向他们展示他并不害怕公众，他可以做得很好。我们不能改变计划。”

 

“再跟我说一遍细节。”

 

艾格西努力忍着不要叹气，他知道哈利是担心他，想要保护他，但他心底早已熟知那些细节，他很有信心，他知道哈利也是。他可以去准入制度非常严格的小酒吧，他会有双重安保，前后门都有军情五处的特工把守，有洛克茜和凯伊跟在他身旁，外面的车里会有第三个军情五处的特工待命。

 

洛克茜慌慌张张地一口气又把计划背了一遍，他则趁机迅速给某个公主发了条短信。

 

_9_ _点 伯吉斯_ _（译者注：即伦敦的Boujis夜总会，英国现任的两位王子也时常会光顾）_ _R_ _女士会去_

 

希望她也是会员，他把手机收起来，发现哈利正盯着他看，目光满是探究。“好吧。但是不许玩到半夜。”

 

“当然，放心吧神仙教母。”艾格西立刻回了一句俏皮话，他能看出洛克茜在使劲忍着不要笑出来，于是他也厚着脸皮裂开嘴角。

 

“走吧艾格西，”洛克茜朝他走来，“我们给你弄身去酒吧的行头。”她领着他出门，他一边往外走一边忍不住扭头看了一眼，朝年长的男人挥了挥手。

 

实话说，所谓夜总会也不该是这样，不过绝对比那些做作的晚宴和新闻发布会好多了，所以他并不介意为此打扮一番，好好在规定时间内和洛克茜放松一下。而实际真正走进那家夜总会时，完全是前所未有的感觉，他盛装打扮，脚上穿着带翅膀的鞋，身侧陪伴着一个赏心悦目（纯友谊关系且破坏性极大）的美女。

 

走进房间，没有静默，没有尴尬，没有全体人的注目礼，简直让人松了一口气。当然还是有零星几个狗仔队“恰好”在他们出现的时候“恰好”也在这间酒吧内，但已不似之前混乱。随着他们朝吧台走过去，洛克茜的提醒犹在耳边：慢点喝，看好你的酒，别喝太多。

 

“喂，那边有桌子。我去拿酒，你去占位子如何？凯伊会陪着我，他不会让我乱跑的。”

 

她犹豫了一下点点头，“给我来一杯迈泰 _（译者注：即Mai Tai）_ 。”洛克茜点了酒之后便走开，他则穿过人群来到吧台前。有几个人好奇地盯着他看，好几个人还多看了他两眼，不过他找到了那个熟悉的金发女人，他径直朝那个公主走过去。

 

“嘿，”他在喧闹的背景音中喊了一嗓子，在对方回头时对她露出微笑，“洛克斯 _（译者注：Rox）_ 给我们占了张桌子，我正要来给大家拿酒。”

 

“他们会替你拿的。”她指出，他耸了耸肩。

 

“这样一般更快些。”她似乎相信了他的话，同酒保打了个招呼，这说得通，他们可能认识她。

 

“一杯迈泰，再随便来桶淡啤。”几分钟后，他在吧台上甩下一把钱，从人群中绕出来找到了他们的座位，洛克茜在看到他身后跟着的人时瞪大了眼睛。

 

她坐直了一些，虽然不易察觉，但她似乎真的想缩到桌子下面去。绝对就是那个传说中的公主。他把她的酒放在她面前，坐到她旁边。“洛克茜！能允许我为你介绍蒂尔德公主吗？蒂尔德，这位是洛克珊女士。”

 

“你认真的？”

 

“操是啊我认真的。”他甚至都没想掩饰一下自己的用词，“她已经知道你的取向是什么，你们都是大姑娘了。为什么不试试呢？”

 

这有点尴尬，不过谁家“相亲”不尴尬呢？蒂尔德很快就炒热了气氛，她的双手在桌子上方挥舞，眉飞色舞地讲述早年混迹酒吧时去过的北欧舞厅。等到她们最终开始互换手机号时，有人走了过来。他抬起头，看到一个女人正有些迟疑地盯着他看。

 

“抱歉，我和我朋友很好奇，您是加里王子吗？”

 

他几乎下意识想要说不了，他几乎没有意识到那名字是在叫他，但他及时回过神。“是的，我是。”

 

她张大眼睛，“您想跳舞吗？”

 

他见过别人在夜总会里跳舞，所幸这是他了解的事。他跳得并不是太好，但至少他的节奏感不会丢王室的脸。“为什么不呢。”他露出随性的笑容，起身伸手让对方挽住自己的胳膊。

 

“玩儿得开心！”蒂尔德喊道，等他换了几轮舞伴后，他看到她们还坐在卡座里，谈笑风生。

 

 


	8. 干得好

出宫一整天似乎给艾格西带来了很大好处。媒体和公众都因此转移了注意力；暴露在公众视野下的艾格西，似乎丝毫未受白天狗仔队追逐戏码的影响，同天晚上又若无其事地出现在酒吧里，这是个意外之喜，反而使人们对他产生了恻隐之心。他“为自由而逃”的行为被看做是对他非凡体能的展示，调查显示，当天青少年因跑酷摔伤被送进医院的人数上升了27个百分点。

 

然而生活似乎变得愈发度日如年，越来越多的会议、课程，天平的两端堆积起越来越多的重担。哈利不得不因此抽出一两天时间离开皇宫，考察新招募的特工，剔除他们中的大部分，又同时找到几个小有潜能的新人。他们需要重新聚齐圆桌武士，一旦他们招募好新的骑士，还需要进一步对他们进行特训。

 

这对他们教导这些新人该如何处理护卫对象偷偷跑路的情况没有任何帮助。艾格西已经在两周之内第三次触发警报系统，他们的特工必须准备得更充分才行。

 

他拒绝设想第四次进入警戒状态会怎么样。凯伊当值时，艾格西从厨房里偷了一盘子东西溜达到大厅，甚至没人注意到他是去偷宵夜了。

 

梅林需要他常驻总部，魔法师需要有高级特工从旁协助，但他分身乏术。并非只有他一人注意到艾格西有他在身旁时会做得更好。信息量随着课程时间的加长越来越多，而若是由哈利亲自教授，艾格西牢记这些知识的可能性会更大。明眼人都能看出是为什么。大多数教导王子的老师都是用鼻子看人的挑剔狂，艾格西并不尊重他们。而对此，哈利无法责怪男孩。

 

所以他才会坐在艾格西身旁一起用早餐，一边研究盘子里的煎蛋和土司，一边舍弃惯常的红茶而改喝咖啡，好使自己完全清醒过来。

 

艾格西坐在他对面，头也不抬地狼吞虎咽着。简单的早餐菜品似乎更适合他，而他也会在菜品简单而日常的情况下吃得更多。“我们还有多长时间？”

 

他甚至不在意艾格西说话的时候嘴巴里塞满了鸡蛋，并在等待他回答的间隙又咬了一大口面包。“离发布会开始还有40分钟。他们马上会再过一遍发布会上的所有细枝末节，好让你下次准备得更充分。”他的语气中显现出他对这个做法的不屑一顾，而这完全不是言过其实，“午餐过后，他们会再次提示你一遍晚会应注意的细节。那些在这类场合下老生常谈的注意事项。”

 

“操。”艾格西瞪着自己的盘子，用叉子把一小块面包皮拨弄到一边，“这蠢透了。我应该在签字画押这些鬼东西之前问问我有没有假期的。”

 

哈利哼了一声作为回答，举杯轻啜了一口。“不过目前看来，官方的问题你都已经提前拿到。无需担心会有其他内容要你回答，照理来说也不会出现其它问题。你回答完就站起身，这就意味着会议到此为止。”

 

余下的早餐时间都在轻松的闲聊中度过，时间一点点流逝，直到他的手机发出震动声，他抬起头，这才发现时间竟然过得这么快。他起身，用纸巾轻轻擦了擦嘴，艾格西无言地跟在他身后离开了餐厅。

 

他们一同来到新闻发布会的等候区，安顿好艾格西后，他便转身离开，前往大厅另一端他的位置。

 

“难道你不应该说点祝我好运之类的话吗？”

 

哈利转过身，微微扬了扬头，“我认为你不需要我说这些。相比之下我认为你更需要我的赞扬。”

 

“操是啊没错。”艾格西虽然嘴上这么说，脸上的微笑却比他一直以来微微有些紧张的神情更适合他。

 

“既然如此，我的建议还是同以前一样。做你自己就好。你只需要给他们一次机会，他们会喜欢上你的。”

 

——————

 

看着哈利这样说话然后若无其事地走开根本不公平。艾格西目瞪口呆地跟在他身后，想不通对方为何能做到如此漫不经心，他涨红着脸，站到门边属于自己的等候区，等待进入发布会现场的提示信号。

 

他坐下前忍不住看了一眼哈利，然后他深吸一口气，提醒自己，这与他们之前训练的时候没有任何分别。哈利已经教他准备好了一切，发布会一开始，他就迅速进入了状态。

 

候选的问题足够直白，他也已经准备好了大致的答案。虽然多少有些小纰漏，还需努力抑制住到嘴边的粗口，但比起回答问题，他更多地是在顶着压力，努力让自己用阳光开朗的声调压制越来越大的不耐烦。

 

几个问题过后，只剩下一些无关紧要的提问，当他真正放松下来，结果几乎是立竿见影的。

 

“您认为皇宫中的生活怎么样？”这个问题他们准备过，早已胸有成竹的回答出现在他脑海里，他瞥了一眼哈利，开口答道：

 

“皇宫真的很大，不是吗？我迷了好几回路，不过大家都很赞，每次都帮我指路，不让我为难。顺便说一句，谢谢你们帮忙。”台下众人停滞了一瞬，接着爆发出哄笑，看起来都是善意的笑，而非对他的取笑；他偷偷看了一眼哈利，后者赞许地点点头。

 

也许与他共事的那些媒体专家会感到讶然，不过这没什么不好。他的表现如此自然。他示意提问继续，然后推开面前摆好的提示笔记，试着全情投入其中，在被摄像师叫到名字时微笑并俏皮地眨眼，在谈及自己同母异父的年幼妹妹时露出微笑，时间的流逝比他们想象的更快。

 

问题还在接踵而至，但他知道该如何应付，他开始站起身，就在他马上要离开座位的当口，一个提问的声音盖过其他问题抛了过来，“既然您曾经放弃成为一名海军陆战队队员，您要怎么才能当好一名国王呢？”

 

他重新坐下，视线在重回安静的人群中搜索，试图找到提问的声源，“让我再他妈把这件事说明白点。我喜欢成为海军陆战队员。我喜欢为我的祖国服务。但我妈妈不太能接受，尤其是有我父亲就是在服役期间去世的前车之鉴。所以我做了对我的家庭来说最好的选择。那时候，我要是还待在海军里才叫自私，对吗？我认为这才是你们想看到的皇室成员的性格。一个不会在做决定时我行我素，而是为他人着想的人。所以我想，退出海军正好可以向你们证明，我有朝一日会成为一名合格的君主。”

 

他说完这番话，站起身，在一片寂静中抻平袖子，他不敢抬头，他希望自己没有因为回答某个混蛋明显是想让他难堪的问题而令哈利失望。

 

他的手机震动起来，他从容地走出会场，被人护卫着往回走，他迅速查看短信。

 

_干得好。_

 

——————

 

他们似乎又一次陷入了时间制造的迷雾中。哈利发现自己现在又来到了舞会大厅，正在核对时间安排和流程，艾格西正在和舞蹈老师上课。舞会将在两天后举行，但老师依旧声称王子需要多加一堂甚至两堂课，就好像如此这般，即便舞会搞砸，也不能怪罪于她。

 

倒不是说他们对舞蹈本身期待甚高。这只是一支最基础的华尔兹，再加上几段变奏；但仍不难看出教学过程为何进展不顺。舞蹈教练态度拘谨生硬，尽管她的身高比王子要矮，但哈利即便坐在房间边缘，依旧能察觉到她对艾格西的蔑视。一分钟后他再次抬起头，如果眼前的景象可以被称为双人舞的话：师生两人全都浑身僵硬，艾格西下巴紧绷，他不小心踩到她的脚时，哈利甚至能听到她不屑的哼声。

 

他保存进程，一边将手机收好，一边起身。“够了。”他无法掩藏语气中的愠怒，这种怒气在看到艾格西瑟缩了一下身体而舞蹈教练却表现得像是胜利了一样时变得更甚。“这样学下去你永远也学不会的。”他转向舞蹈教练，满意地看到对方猝不及防的慌张样子，“谢谢，您的授课到此结束了。下面的事我会亲自接手。”

 

艾格西松了一口气的样子并未纾解此刻他内心的烦躁，好在烦恼源已经准备离去。“好了，现在，我们为什么不绕场走一走，看看要从哪开始。”

 

“你确定我们一定得跳华尔兹？”艾格西打算拖延时间，他看起来不太自在，甚至不敢直视哈利的眼睛。

 

“在公开舞会上与女王陛下开舞，你还有什么其他的建议吗？一曲激情洋溢的探戈？还是霹雳舞？”他扬了扬眉毛，收到艾格西的白眼和微笑，紧张从年轻人身上卸去，也许男孩自己都没意识到。“华尔兹很经典，而且，如果教学得当，或许会成为最容易学会的东西。”

 

他能看出艾格西并未被说服，只有一种办法可以证明给他看。他朝年轻人走近一步，向艾格西伸出一只手，“把左手搭到我肩上。这一次我来跳男步，你试着记住我的动作，然后我们再来看看你做得怎么样。”

 

对方温暖的手没有任何犹疑地滑入他的手掌，艾格西抬起手搭到他的肩上，他探身过去，空出来的手环过王子的肩头。“看着我，艾格西。”他轻声要求着，将两人紧握的手抬至肩平，这才开始数拍子，他的声音平稳地数到三，再从头来过。

 

几拍之后，节奏稳定下来，他微微点了点头，开始带着两人移动。

 

他们的配合并不完美，至少目前为止并不理想。艾格西并不习惯于向后退的步伐，但没过多久，他便逐渐掌握要领。当然，他的步子远不如经常练习的人精准，但哈利遇到过更糟糕的舞伴。“非常好。”他低喃，低头看向艾格西，放缓步伐直至站定，他放开艾格西的肩膀，后退一步，拉开两人间的距离。他发现，当艾格西与他面对面时，他很难描述自己内心所想。

 

“要我说实话？你有基本功底。你并非笨得无药可救，实际上正相反。按时完成你的课程完全不成问题。”

 

“你特么在逗我吧？她说我离准备好还差着远呢。”艾格西的声音透出些火气，这正是他需要听到的。他需要艾格西恢复一些生气。

 

“也许你只是需要换一名舞伴。”哈利建议道，随即意识到自己不该这么说。他不会在舞会上成为艾格西的舞伴。“或者说，至少不是错误的人选。不过跳男步和跳女步是截然不同的，所以，咱们再试一次，这次换你来跳男步。”

 

等他们不得不停下来好让艾格西换衣服去用晚餐时，他已经数不清被踩了多少脚，但舞蹈课进行得很顺利。事实上，艾格西终于开始不再执着于低头看自己的脚，并开始放松下来，开始接受他领导舞步的角色，并信任哈利可以跟上他。

 

“明天我们会加上音乐。”哈利说道，而艾格西不再忧心忡忡的模样已经是现阶段取得的最大胜利了。

 

——————

 

他以前从没想过要跳舞。当然，炫炫技并非什么坏事，他也能做到跟着节奏跳，但夜总会里那种群魔乱舞可跟正式舞会上的华尔兹舞完全没得比。

 

所以，当他意识到自己会想着一具贴着他的温暖身体、坚实的手掌、以及在耳边缓缓响起的数数声失眠至深夜时，他知道自己不能再对某些事实坐视不理了——哈利已经彻底占据了他的脑海，不论醒着，还是梦中。

 

即便是现在，他也在期待着他的舞蹈课，他从未想过事情会这样。

 

这在他察觉到哈利自从午饭后便跟在他身旁的事实后，变得更加明显，而他依然在期待可以与对方独处，让他可以有充足的借口，在靠近对方时望进他的双眸。

 

他不知从何时起，自己竟变得紧张起来，甚至比他第一次参加新闻发布会，作为女王的继承人被介绍给世人时还要紧张。

 

并不是说他会让这种紧张形于色。不，他昂首阔步走进舞厅，手插着兜，笑嘻嘻地看向哈利。“怎么，没有乐队现场伴奏？”

 

“我不知道原来你想要观众。”哈利的打趣总能很快接上，而这是艾格西最爱他的几件事之一。他的思绪如此敏捷，且并不会因为艾格西的身份畏首畏尾。哈利是真实的。

 

“音乐都在这里。”哈利举起手机，轻触屏幕，第一缕旋律倾泻而出，他将手机放在前一日他坐着的那把椅子上。

 

“开始吧？”艾格西并未等待，决心向哈利展示自己也可以做引导舞步的人。他从哈利嘴角翘起的弧度猜出年长男人的态度，对方靠近他，双手举起至预定位置。

 

他们花了几分钟才让动作步入正轨，合着音乐调整好步伐，哈利带领他一起一顿，直到他可以引着两人轻松跟上音乐的旋律。

 

他终于开始享受这一切了，他甚至可以带领他的舞伴做一些基本的摆动和旋转，哈利在这时开口。

 

“当然，在真正的舞会中，不找些话题会让一切变得非常沉闷。”哈利的声音在他耳边轻声响起，他们近乎贴在一起的姿势为轻声絮语提供了最完美的条件。

 

“是这样吗？”他尽全力用上最夸张的贵族腔调，“您听说天气的事了吗？”

 

哈利搭在他肩膀上的手指紧了紧，他忍不住笑了一下，在听到哈利的回答后更加深了笑容，“我确实听说过有关西班牙之雨的传言 _（译者注：The rain in Spain，《窈窕淑女》中的经典台词，原句为The rain in Spain stays mainly in the plain.原是电影中女主用来练习说话技巧的绕口令）_ 。”

 

“你的意思是我不会好好讲话？”

 

“我不知道你原来试图这么做。”

 

他尽全力设想这如果真的是在舞会上，他该如何应答，强迫自己收敛起口音，并特别注意“th”和“g”的发音，“我相信你会发现只要我想，我可以说得非常好，哈特爵士，至少是情况需要我如此的时候。我还能完美地坐上几个小时，保持安静，不冒然对人们发出的愚蠢见解评头论足。”

 

“我几乎认不出你来了。”哈利由衷地说道，他任由王子带着自己转了个圈，向房间另一侧移动过去。

 

“所以你喜欢我这样装腔作势的讲话？”他希望钓出对方的赞扬，而他潜意识怀疑哈利早就知道他的意图，因为哈利通常会对这些东西嗤之以鼻。

 

哈里并未当即给出回应，这有些奇怪，他让自己的目光从哈利的肩膀上移开，抬头看向年长的男人，他发现哈利已经在低头看着他，“我必须承认，我更喜欢你做你自己。”

 

这些话已经足够，他几乎没听清，有那么一瞬间他甚至忘记了要如何呼吸，他踉跄着停下脚步。他还没反应过来，身体已经靠近哈利，嘴唇贴上对方的，他松开哈利的手，环住年长者的脖子，手指绕进哈利的发尾。

 

他将将意识到自己在做什么，意识到自己真的在做这件事，而这并非他平时盯着自己的保镖时做的那些白日梦，然后他感觉到哈利开始回吻他。对方的舌尖试探性地抵住他的唇瓣，他贪心地打开双唇，发出一声细小而满足的呻吟，加深这个吻，并让它变得更加色情。

 

终于，他觉得自己需要重新呼吸，真正地喘几口气，搞明白事情的头绪，他撤回身体，随即发现自己竟然是单脚着地的，另一只脚则懒散地朝后抬起。他竟然他妈的得到了一个能让人翘起一只脚的吻。这足以让他冲上前索取了第二个吻，他甚至不在意俩人的鼻子因此撞在一起，哈利的眼镜都被碰歪了。

 

他们第二次分开时，哈利有些犹豫地后退了一步，喘着气，艾格西从没见过对方这般狼狈，即使他那次穿着睡袍追在他身后都不及现在。他向后耙了一把头发，艾格西强忍住想要伸手过去帮他的冲动，他想把对方的头发彻底弄乱，看看他会变成什么样子，他想要看看哈利向世人展现的表象下到底是什么样的。

 

“哦，”哈利开口，声音有些惊讶，“音乐停了。”

 

这吓了他一跳，他知道自己此刻的表情一定很困惑，他摇了摇头。

 

“我，呃……”哈利看上去手足无措，这让艾格西有些不习惯。

 

“哈利？”

 

“实际上，我该走了。是的。明天舞会见，我现在真的该走了。你今天表现得真的不错。”

 

他隐约预料到年长的男人会在出去的时候走那扇大门。门关上后，他盯着门愣了好一会儿，试图搞清楚到底他妈的发生了什么，很高兴他至少不是唯一一个需要弄清楚到底发生了什么的人。

 

但他至少知道，哈利·哈特回吻了他。

 

更重要的是，他知道哈利·哈特吻起来是什么感觉了。

 

 


	9. 王子殿下

哈利瞪着自己的手机，手指停在屏幕上方，半打来自艾格西的短信都在等待回复或发送，但他依旧不允许自己这么做。他不能让自己回复。

 

他太过放任这件事。从看到艾格西的第一眼起，他就没有把他当做一个单纯的护卫对象，早在那时他就应该制止自己。他本应在自己过分关注艾格西本人，而并非将他看作一个皇位继承人的时候就意识到。他应该清楚自己靠得太近了，需要后退一些。

 

可他并没能拒绝诱惑，他调整自己的工作安排只为得到王子的信赖，目的不仅仅是护卫王子身体安康。他还做出了没有权利给予的承诺。

 

永远。

 

他甚至不知道这个词是何时出现在他字典里的。

 

他对着镜子整了整领结，身上的燕尾服看起来无懈可击，然后他强迫自己去看自己灰白的鬓角，以及蚀刻在脸上的皱纹。这就是别人眼中他的样子。一个打扮光鲜、上了年纪、路人甲级别的，爵士。一个有朝一日会将爵位世袭给自己侄子的单身汉，看上去挺体面的无名小卒，比起当个子爵，可能更希望当个会计。

 

他必须将此铭记于心——即使艾格西在他身上看出些什么，而这很有可能是那男孩会不遗余力做的——他人的看法很重要。他不能忽略艾格西是未来大英帝国君主的事实。他不能在对方身上加诸不合时宜的负担。

 

他清楚自己的职责所在，但这并不意味着他得喜欢它们；不过当他排出事情的轻重缓急，事情会变得简单些。保证艾格西的安全、和他保持距离。他是个皇家特工，艾格西是——艾格西是一个奇迹。他坚强，没有事情能彻底击垮他，他能很快满血复活，哈利可以肯定，过不了几周他们便不会将这些事放在心上，甚至可以在以后用来当做笑谈。

 

当他告知梅林自己平日不能护卫艾格西并推荐了帕西瓦尔的决定时，对方未置一词，也正是这个反应让他坚定了自己的决定。他们都知道该做些什么。一切安排妥当后，梅林恐怕不会让这件事随随便便就过去，他会取笑哈利几乎导致了一个王朝的毁灭，但此刻，只有一丝对他的同情。

 

而哈利拒绝陷入其中。

 

不，今晚他会在舞会现场，拿出最好的状态，全力以赴保护艾格——皇室成员的安全，并且在必要的情况下让自己变得十分迷人。

 

坐车前去会场的路途分外煎熬，除了思绪和手机，没什么可以分散他的注意力，他一坐上车，一会儿即将出现的场面便已充斥脑海。

 

_哈利？_

 

这便是全部。他能想象到时艾格西脸上的表情，显而易见的困惑，也许还会咬着嘴唇拧起眉；踌躇于哈利是否会因为昨天的事或者其他的什么岔子而疏远自己，哈利知道自己必须有所回应。他想告诉他，他觉得很不舒服，而这所言非虚，他的胃部真的不愉快地痉挛了起来。

 

他花了很大力气终于将手机放回口袋，他步出车子，整了整自己的燕尾服，走向皇宫，此时他才意识到自己的手心汗津津的。而这种情况已经有十多年没发生过了。

 

他并未躲躲闪闪地出现在舞会上。他有名望，且善于保持，他深谙此道。但他还是让自己保持在舒适的范围内，与那些认识多年的人交谈，在觥筹交错中始终维持简单的话题，时而观察四周是否有威胁。

 

场面铺得好才能让重要人物入场时光彩照人。时间才仅仅过去几分钟，却像过了几小时一般，当整个大厅陷入安静，他忍不住走向可以让他占据有利地形的方位。艾格西走进来，就好像真正的男主人一样，头颅高高昂起，正装晚礼服完美地贴合着他的身躯，他径直走向女王。

 

他鞠了一躬，动作优雅而正式，在得到女王的颔首后直起身体，托住她伸过来的手，摆出邀舞的姿势。

 

任何见过艾格西两天前表现的人都会认为此刻的他判若两人。当然，这只是一支最普通不过的华尔兹，女王亦不若从前年轻，但这依旧值得载入史册。两代人在一起，过去与未来。一舞过后，人群响起礼貌的掌声，更多对舞伴们加入进来。

 

哈利无法再说服自己双眼紧紧追寻艾格西的原因是为了对方的安全。他能看到整个房间中布满特工，他知道自己今晚只是一名宾客，仅仅只是最后一层保险。他看着王子接受一曲又一曲舞蹈的邀约，每一曲音乐都巧妙地适合华尔兹舞，而非王子不擅长的其他任何类型的宫廷舞蹈。

 

他的耳机被激活，他压抑下烦躁将注意力拉到耳机中传来的话上，想着自己会遗漏什么威胁，“哈利，这已经是你喝的第三杯香槟了。”

 

梅林的苏格兰腔带着警告，而哈利甚至没意识到自己又干了一杯酒。什么都不会干扰他，但以目前的情况，他还是需要放慢饮酒速度。他让眼镜摄像头聚焦在自己的手上，他点了点拇指，表示自己接收到了信号。

 

“你不是历史上第一个与护卫对象走得那么近的保镖。也许是第一个没有拿下对方的人，但你真的不是第一个。来吧，尽情享受。奥莉薇亚夫人已经向你暗送好几分钟秋波了，或者你想跟托马斯先生聊聊也行。我们的特工会料理好现场。”

 

他知道梅林说得对。他可以让别人来分散自己的注意力，虽然他这么想着，他的眼睛还是在搜寻艾格西，在看到蒂尔德公主时，他停了下来，艾格西的微笑点亮了整个房间。艾格西喜欢她，他随口提过她几次，他们显然时常联系。她是个适合王子的人选。国家继承人，有魅力，年轻。

 

香槟似乎在嘲笑着他，他拦下一名服务生，要了一杯无酒精的果汁饮料，努力让自己融入那些不打算跳舞的人们抛出的乏味话题中。

 

——————

 

此刻他应该欣喜若狂。整支舞他都没有踩过他祖母的脚一次（这还是他们分开前她在他耳边小声告诉他的，她的眼睛里闪烁着调皮的光）。他保持着这个状态，平安无事地熬过了几支舞，并礼貌地进行了几场平淡无味的对话。

 

但他发现自己始终都将注意力集中在西服口袋里塞着的手机上，期盼着会有新信息提示的震动。他强迫自己看着自己的舞伴，而非东张西望，甚至都不确定自己能不能找到。他不愿去想为何哈利会是那个反应。他回吻了呀。他显然对他也是有兴趣的。

 

直到他遇到蒂尔德，他才真正放松下来，连续和她跳了两支舞，他知道之后一定会被人小题大做，但他还是需要平复一下自己的心情。

 

“你看起来心不在焉。”开始跳第二支舞时，她终于指出，“在找什么人吗？听说这屋子里最漂亮的女孩儿已经给自己找了个公主。”

 

他摇摇头，真正展露笑容，“不我才不会招惹那丫头。我听说过她能做的某些……事。”

 

几个旋转过后他们已经聊了好几件有关洛克茜能力的趣闻，这支舞即将结束前，他抬起头，终于找到了哈利。

 

绅士正和某个艾格西不认识的人交谈，这没什么稀奇，但他来了。他来了，艾格西也确定了他的方位。蒂尔德嘶了一声，他这才注意到自己踩了她的脚，她瑟缩了一下，但还是试图掩盖过去。“抱歉姐们。”他嗫嚅了一声。

 

“你找到他们了？”她对着他装无辜的眼神翻了个白眼，“听着，我不知道你们发生了什么，但你应该去跟他们谈谈。对有些人来说有的时候你就得大声说出来。要直白。如果这样的情势下你依旧对某个人分外上心，你也许真的应该去找他们。来吧，我们往边上挪挪。”

 

他们转到房间边上，她松开他，行了个屈膝礼，并立刻往他手里塞了一杯香槟。“如果你手上拿着酒，再有人邀你跳舞，还打断你吃些小点心，就是很无礼的事了。”她压低声音小声提醒，语气里神秘兮兮的，“带着目的性走过去，会让他们觉得难以捉摸。”

 

“谢了。”他也小声回应，钻进了人群，人们看到他过来，纷纷后退给他让出一条路。她的建议确实很棒，他没花多少工夫就穿过房间来到哈利站的地方。年长的男人正一个人待着，他抬起眼，小幅度猛地一震，一抹愧疚在他脸上一闪而过，他鞠了一躬，站直身体，“王子殿下。”

 

“哈特爵士。”他靠近一些，心中知道每个人都看到了他们的正式问候，现在距离够近，只剩他们两人。“我不知道你他妈的怎么了哈利。”

 

“一切都还顺利。”

 

“我……”他能感觉到有什么不对劲，即使此刻他都能感觉到那份僵硬，他不想让这感觉成真。“我一直在找你，哈利。我们他妈得谈谈，好吗？”

 

“我不认为我们需要讨论什么，加里王子。”

 

那头衔比直接扇他一巴掌或者给他一拳更糟。他有些茫然地看着哈利再次鞠了个躬，“请容我告辞。”

 

哈利转过身，穿过一小群贵族，从侧门走了出去。

 

 


	10. 王子殿下可以

他的双脚不受控制地带着他走出宫殿，一路上，认出他的仆人们都为他让开道路，直到他最终走出去，来到草坪上。空气很清爽，凉气微微打在脸颊上，他试着呼吸。集中精力深呼吸。

 

他闭上双眼，眼前不断闪回的只有艾格西脸上一闪而逝的疼痛，鲜活得好像能从实质上击中他。王子还年轻，适应力强，他能很快从中走出来。他身后的大门咔哒一声关上，他转过身，试图掩饰瞬间席卷全身的愉悦之情。他看着两名特工站定在宫殿的大门处，艾格西朝他走过来，他默默提醒自己这不是他想要的。

 

“加里王子。”他让自己的声音保持冷酷而平静，表情则是出任务时一贯的持重无波。

 

这个称号带来的效果依旧显著，听到那个称呼的艾格西缩了一下身子，等他再次睁开双眼，痛苦已经褪去，相反，他的眼睛里冒着火，哈利很难不露出对这个表情的欣赏之情，还是这生动的表情更适合男孩。

 

“扯淡！现在没人在这儿，你他妈的可以叫我的名字！”艾格西靠近一步，闯进他的个人空间，挑战地望进他的双眼。

 

“我担心这么做的话会给您造成错误的印象。”这些沉重的话从他口中艰难地吐出，他尽最大努力不要从语气中泄露出一丝情感。“我道歉，如果给您造成了……”

 

“你他妈就不能停下来？你一直表现得像是对我没兴趣，可是我看得到！你掩藏得没那么好！”

 

他感到退怯，他知道艾格西说得对，他知道他应该更努力地隐藏心中的感受。“我只是尽我的职责。”他这样说道。他知道这借口根本不值一提，艾格西摇摇头。

 

“我身边有很多人，没有人表现得像你一样。即使洛克茜也不会。你说的这些狗屎在我这儿过不了关。”他抱起手臂，用双眼和姿势挑衅哈利，这让哈利无法继续说谎，他只是摇了摇头。

 

艾格西深吸一口气，长叹一声，身形几乎是缩小了一些，“听着，哈利。我……如果你不想要我，我可以承受得住，你知道的？我能明白，我是个该死的白痴，笨手笨脚想要搞定这些烂摊子。”

 

“不，艾格西……”

 

“没有你我搞不定的。”他的声音放低，轻柔得让哈利安静下来，他听着这些话，为那些溢满空气的自怨自艾心脏紧缩。就好像艾格西真的没有意识到自己的价值所在。“但是如果你愿意给我一个机会，我一定会尽我所能，向你体现我的价值。就只是让我留在你身边。”

 

哈利简直不敢置信从艾格西嘴里说出来的这些胡话。“你原本的样子就很完美，一直如此。”他对自己的话深信不疑，而这真的只是简单的事实。哈利认识的人里，没有一个能像艾格西一样那样平静地消化那些新闻。男孩显然不是为了金钱或权利，他视家人高于一切。同时，他还在某种程度上做到了在公众需要他维持的形象和他自己之间找到平衡，并非判若两人，而是宝石的两个反光面。一面朴实无华，一面优雅得体；但依旧比哈利所见过的任何人都要更有价值。

 

“我才是那个不值得站在你身边的人。”他声音嘶哑，却依旧勉力说道，“你现在是媒体的宠儿，艾格西，一旦风头一过，他们会挖出任何会让你名誉扫地的事。你值得一个可以与你并肩的人，像是蒂尔德公主那样的人。一个不会被人挑剔品评的人。我年纪大了，看在上帝的份儿上，我只是你的保镖。我拒绝给你加诸新的负担。”

 

“去他妈的！”艾格西不可置信地看着他，他知道王子并没明白他的话，男孩还没看清楚这些。他对这些还是太过稚嫩，贵族和媒体间错综复杂的关系还未能完整呈现在他眼前。他们渴望戏剧性，他们才不会在乎对象是谁，又会在这过程中摧毁什么。“哈利，这些都他妈是扯淡！我他妈才不在乎他们。”

 

他应该反驳，就在此时，一声低吼在他们耳边响起。艾格西和他同时扭过头去。凯伊倒在地上，一动不动，另一名特工，军情五处派来的那个人，正在向他们冲来，他的双手技法娴熟地端着一把步枪，一步步缩短他们之间的距离。

 

步枪。近距离。防弹燕尾服也扛不住。无法及时避开。

 

他已经本能地伸手去掏背后枪套里的枪，对方的枪已朝他们端平，他没有时间多想，只能全凭肌肉的记忆。

 

他终于得以及时拔出枪，他的世界整个集中在那个失常特工的手上，他在子弹的爆裂声划破空气的瞬间将艾格西用力推向一边。

 

他向后摇晃的身躯告诉他自己中了枪，但他没有时间顾及这些，他将注意力集中到手里的枪上，他挡到自己的保护对象身前，取出弹夹，“跑。”他的命令非常决绝，但他感觉到艾格西还在犹豫，“跑！”

 

打在他身上的第二枪就让他无法忽视了，他的胳膊剧烈地抖了一下，震得他又往后退了一步，他听到梅林在耳机里吼着坚持住，后援马上就到。

 

已经没有时间了。他知道自己的子弹也击中了目标，但对方还没倒下，那人毫无疑问也穿着防弹衣。而哈利手里并没有步枪级威力的武器。他花了一秒时间低头看了看胳膊，又打出一枪，满意地看到子弹击中了对方的头部，立刻击倒了敌人。

 

危机已过，他还是无法让自己放松下来，他扫视周围，然后他几乎是困惑地看着艾格西奔到他身前。他看到对方的嘴一开一合，看到他的王子眼中布满惊惧，接着，他感到有手在试图托住他，他膝盖脱力，向前倒去。

 

——————

 

“我们需要您退后，先生。退后。”有手扣住他的肩膀向后拉，强迫他离开哈利身边、制止他按住对方伤口的行为，伤口处不断有血从指缝中向外冒出，染红了他的手指。

 

洛克茜的声音冲破一片嘈杂传到他耳边，她用手揽住他的肩膀，在他前倾身体打算跟上去时按住他。“艾格西，没事了，他们会照料他的。”

 

他无言地看着他们将他的身体抬上担架，再将担架抬起来，等待救护车开进皇宫后院，他不知道这是否是允许的。

 

在他们将担架抬上救护车时，他挥开洛克茜的钳制，也朝那辆车走去。她紧跟上他，像黏在他身旁似的，一旦有人靠近便将手伸向武器。

 

“先生，您不能……”司机走过来，举起手试图让他后退，其他人则将哈利的身体抬进救护车。

 

“给我让开。”他没心情听这些。他才不会管他们有什么该死的规矩，哈利对他来说是和家人一样重要的。

 

“按照规定，非亲属是不可以陪同上车的，先生。”

 

他抬起头，尽管比眼前的男人矮，艾格西还是竭力让自己成为俯视对方的那个，他眼神锐利，“王子殿下可以。”他甚至不确定自己声音里的威严是从哪冒出来的，好在效果显著，那男人有些被吓到地让开，他爬上救护车，洛克茜跟在他身后，厉声对救护人员表示她不能离开王子。

 

一名救护人员正在按住伤口，试图盖住那两个像手掌那么大的洞，血已经染红了他身下的担架。艾格西忍不住抓住哈利的手，另一名救护人员爬上车关上门，救护车被发动，医护人员开始打电话给医院，汇报伤情，并要求对方在他们到达之前做好输血的准备。

 

这不能发生。他还有太多话需要对哈利说。他最需要告诉对方的是，他是个傻瓜，媒体会怎么说、怎么做，根本不重要，只要哈利在他旁边陪着他，一切该死的事情他都能挺过去。

 

“你他妈敢死在我面前。”他轻声骂道，双眼紧紧盯着哈利微弱起伏的胸膛。他能感觉到医护人员在看着他，他们显然大吃一惊，但他根本不在乎他们是否听到了他的话。“如果你死在我面前，我会找人复活你，然后我会亲手杀了你。我命令你活下来。”

 

唯一回应他的只有哈利一起一伏的胸膛，救护人员在记录数据，洛克茜伸手按在他的肩膀上，轻轻捏了捏，但她什么也没说。这无声的安慰令他难以言表地感激。

 

开到医院的时间比他想得要久，尽管实际上才花了不过几分钟。几分钟的痛苦已经让血色一点点从哈利脸上褪去，医护人员依旧在不断记录着脉搏，而这数据也在一点点稳定地减缓，按在他伤口上的纱布已经被血浸透。

 

最终，车门打开，还没等艾格西反应过来，早已等候在外的医护人员已迅速准备将哈利从担架上抬下车，男孩松开手。

 

他压低声音，现在没人能听到他，他忍不住单独靠近哈利，在他耳边说道，“别离开我。求你。”

 

 


	11. 那是我的台词

他慢慢睁开眼，最终将视线固定在头顶上方的天花板上。他并不认得这地方，不过这里看上去足够平凡。他转过头，预料之中的场景。他很高兴看到对方，虽然那不是他心中盼望之人。

 

他感到自己喉咙干涩，舌尖发沉，叫出对方名字的声音像是气声，“梅林。”

 

光头男人抬起头，将手中的触控板放到一边。“欢迎回来，蠢货。”他听上去有些恼怒，但哈利早已表示习惯。他闭上眼睛，吞咽了一下，试图让嗓子好受些，在听到梅林走动的声音时重新张开双眼。

 

唇边抵上了一个杯子，他抿了一口。“艾格西呢？”

 

“他很好。没受伤。倒是你把事情搞得一团乱，是吧？”梅林摇摇头，重新坐回椅子上，“他在这儿陪了一整夜不肯走，直到他们非要他去参加新闻发布会，宣布自己一切安全。”

 

他听着好友的这些话，放松下来，甚至没去在意梅林的批判之词。他有认真听对方讲，即使他没有听全所有话、监视在岗的不同特工，哈利知道自己至少需要知道哪些信息传了出去。所以他只用关心一个人以及与之有关的问题，“凯伊呢？”

 

“幸好只是脑震荡。显然对方只是想尽快撂倒守卫而非杀人灭口，而且亮出武器会打草惊蛇。几小时前他已经出院了。”

 

哈利对此结果很满意，他稍微动了动，一阵钝痛袭过他的肩膀，痛感大部分已被让他昏昏沉沉的止痛药掩盖，他还是勉力试着让自己消化这些信息量。

 

“袭击者呢？”

 

这才是他醒过来的原因，他欣慰地看到梅林脸上现出果决的表情。“我黑了他的手机。是雇凶杀人，我们还在追踪来源。”

 

哈利挣扎着坐起身，“把他身边的军情五处特工都撤下来，双倍加上我们的人手。”

 

“你真的认为我会那么傻？你还在医院里躺着的时候我们就已经那么做了。每个人都得加班加点，我们的人手已经不足一半，所以我调了几个最优秀的新人配合经验丰富的老特工一起护卫。兰斯洛特表示要守到发布会结束，我一会儿大概得逼着她撤下来休息。”

 

听过这些，至少他可以舒一口气。梅林低头看向自己的触控板，手指在屏幕上翻飞，接着他又抬起头，“新闻发布会只是例行公事，流言四起，我们需要稳住人们。女王会谈一些她个人的新意见，而艾格西只需站在后面显示存在感就可以了。发布会马上就开始。”

 

他们合作了太久，他知道对方这些话不是无意义的闲聊，梅林提出这些是为了看哈利是否想接手。

 

目前还有其他事需要考虑，他知道艾格西已经安全，于是摇了摇头，“我们还有其他事要商量。我还要多久才能重出外勤？”

 

“要到今天晚上才该轮到你下一次出勤。”梅林语气平板，干巴巴地说道，他抬起头，脸上也是同样的面无表情波澜不惊，“你真想拿王室成员的命开玩笑，就因为你太蠢了不肯待在你那该死的床上？你中了两枪，哈利。其中一枪只是打在肩头的皮外伤，而另一颗子弹，他们是从你胸口挖出来的。就算不是几个月，你也得花上好几个礼拜做复健。”

 

“用左手我依旧是个优秀的枪手。”他几乎觉得自己是在赌气地说出这些话，因为他可不打算让某些可怜的小刺客轻易撂倒他。

 

梅林看着他，露出微笑，他这才担忧起来，“好吧，那我们就让你的老板来做决定好了。我确定他会愿意听听你的想法。”

 

——————

 

现在对他来说连走路都已经是不同的感觉了。医院的员工似乎都保持着高度警戒，不论他走到哪都会清出一条路。他试图记住他们并回以点头和微笑，但身旁的帕西瓦尔以及跟在他身后几步外的埃克托还是让他们几人的存在感太过强大。

 

他甚至没有意识到自己还穿着西装，步伐带着迫人而自信的气势，就算没有两名保镖，人们依旧会为他让出一条通道。

 

他脚下不停地来到哈利的房间，打开门走进去，帕西瓦尔和埃克托守在门口。

 

“听说过要敲门吗？”哈利躺在床上，看向门口。

 

“那是我的台词。”梅林从房间角落站起来，艾格西分神了一瞬看向他，紧接着又被哈利重新转移了注意力。

 

他等到门被关上，发现哈利正和自己一样在仔细看着他，年长的男人可能有更好的观察力，“好吧，我他妈的快累死了。”

 

他无视哈利挑起的眉毛，抓了把椅子坐到床边，他没去管椅子腿划过地板时发出的刺耳“抗议”，一屁股坐了下来。

 

他伸开双腿懒洋洋地坐着，完全不在意他该死的坐姿。在他认为可以舒服做自己的人旁边，他一定要舒舒服服的才行。即便这个人是个傻瓜。

 

“你知道在手术室外面等待的感觉有多遭吗？”他哼了一声，“你当然不知道。因为整个过程你都没有知觉。好吧让我来告诉你，这段时间我除了偶尔打瞌睡几乎就没合眼。”

 

“你应该去休息。”

 

哈利当然会是那种坐在病床上让他去休息的类型，对此，艾格西只是耸了耸肩。“我确实也这么说了，不过他们拒绝在这里加张床。说什么我还有其他责任。”

 

“可以理解。”

 

艾格西叹了口气，坐直身体往前倾，把胳膊肘搭在膝盖上，下巴抵住手背，“我们跳过这些吧，好吗？如果那个混蛋没有打断我们，我们早就不会像现在这么他妈的客客气气了。”

 

“客气永远不会伤害到谁。”听到哈利重新说出这样的讽刺的话简直让人欣慰，不过他似乎不应该过快地放松警惕。

 

“是吗？好啊，那我有个问题问你。凭直觉回答我，不要多想，这里现在只有我们两个人，伙计。”

 

艾格西顿了一下，特意等着哈利将注意力全部集中过来，他知道这只是照搬哈利曾经用在他身上的招数。“就只要实话告诉我。你爱我吗？我不是说那种电影里演出来的变得不像自己或者做傻事之类的鬼话。你已经做了傻事，还差点让自己死掉，而这都是为了我。我指的是爱的种类，操，或者说是你从哪里能看出我们形影不离，好吗？”他似乎不知道该如何做结语，他似乎害怕听到答案，把话收回却已经来不及了。“或者这么说吧，你愿不愿意试试？我是说……”

 

“是的。”

 

哈利的声音很清晰，打断了快要语无伦次起来的艾格西。“是的？”

 

“这个问题我已经考虑一段时间了。”哈利承认道，“但我们不能忽略一切。事情不能这么解决。”

 

“操，我知道。我知道。他们今天不会让我待太久，说什么在见某个大使之前必须睡会儿觉之类的屁话，所以我直到明天才能再回来看你。所以我认为我们可以明天再考虑这些狗屎，现在我要吻你。”他看到坐在原地的哈利睁大了眼睛，但他没有起身，只是听着他的话。“如果我们知道彼此相爱而他妈的什么都不做，简直太他妈的丢人了。我至少想要一个吻来记住这是我们两个人的事，而无关这间屋子以外的所有人。”

 

他看着哈利咽了一口口水，享受地看着对方喉结处的肌肉随之蠕动。“我能理解这个要求。”他最终妥协，艾格西站起身，眼睛一动不动地盯着哈利，向病床的方向靠过去。

 

要不是他靠过去之后发现姿势太别扭，这景象本应很性感。“把那个放低。”哈利指导道，他微微笑着示意要如何将病床扶手降下去。

 

“好吧我他妈怎么知道。”他咕哝道，扶手卡了一下，他试了三次才终于降下去，他又抬头看向哈利，后者微微扭开头，显然是在憋住笑意，“哦操你的，混蛋。我们本可以几天前就这么做的！”

 

艾格西靠在床边，看着对方脸上的笑意褪去，变得严肃了些，哈利慢慢拧起眉头。“嘿，别那么做。”他不想去问年长的男人想起了什么，因为过去几天发生了太多事，他也不想去想。

 

他只是靠过去，抬起手搂住哈利的脖子，拇指若有似无地在对方的皮肤上摩挲，他身体前倾。

 

这个吻很温柔，只是嘴唇轻触保持不动，就好像两人都希望此刻越长越好，就好像这是他们享有的最后一吻。他的舌尖犹豫地扫过哈利的下唇，他的保镖打开双唇让他更多地索取，这让男孩几乎舒了一口气。他多么想利用这个机会，然而他还是耐心地贴着哈利的嘴角，游移着亲吻，那里已经因为对方时常被他勾起的愉悦微笑形成了细小的纹路。

 

当他的舌尖终于探索进哈利的口中，像是要记在心中一般描摹着对方的牙齿，他感到哈利的手指埋进他的头发，手掌轻轻蜷起，又再次放开。他最终撤回身体，只因这小小的亲吻而气息不稳、瞳孔放大。“操。”他喘着气，看着哈利舔了舔嘴唇。但他必须停下，他的后背已经因为这尴尬的姿势发出了抗议，他重新倾身，决意弥补一番。

 

他知道最好的方式是伸开腿跨坐在哈利腿上，这让年长男人的手指再次在他发丝间收紧，重新将他拉入另一轮亲吻之中。这个吻让人想起之前那个亲吻，哈利的牙尖碾磨着他的下唇，这让他想象着稍后自己的嘴唇会被如何包裹住。这不足以让他分心去留意，但足以作为一个提醒出现在脑海中。这想法让他呻吟出声，并向前顶动臀部，让自己的下身贴上哈利，然后他僵住了身体，他不确定这样是不是太过分了。

 

但这似乎反而刺激了他，不顾一切地吞噬他的嘴唇，艾格西感到自己融化在这个吻里，他放松身体，下体懒散地朝哈利的方向顶动。他能感到哈利也随着他开始动作，接着，他们的吻被急促的吸气打断，他猛地睁开眼，发现哈利皱着脸倒回床上。

 

“哦操，你的肩膀。”然后他忍不住微微笑了一下，挑了挑眉，看着哈利往后坐了一些，将重量压在大腿下部。“你忘记自己受伤了？”

 

哈利翻了个白眼，语气却爱意十足，“暂时。不过确实很难受，所以他们大概很快就会送药过来了。”

 

“好吧，好吧。”但他仍忍不住又凑过去将嘴唇压了上去，同时身体灵巧地从哈利身上翻下来回到地上。没必要对调整姿势的动作遮遮掩掩，他对此毫不避讳，他朝对方有些懊恼的表情微微一笑，抻平皱成一团的西装，又将领带调整妥当。

 

“我明天回来，好吗？到时我会解决你絮絮叨叨的那些谬论。”

 

哈利看上去并未被说服，不过他会向对方证明是他错了。他做得到。他转过身，伸手要去拧门把手，哈利这时开了口，这让他立刻顿住了脚步。

 

“你可能想要先整理一下发型，除非你想让外面等着你的人对你的发型永生难忘。”

 

——————

 

被困在病房里的时光意味着他有足够的时间思考刚才发生的事，他的脑海闪过各种不同的画面。有时他会想，如果自己对艾格西的问题说了“不”会怎样，有时他会去想如果没有受伤这件事，他们会如何。而目前或许是最好的情况了，如果他们的第一次发生在医院的病床上，他一定会为此崩溃。

 

实际上他想到了更多。真正让自己梦想着会和艾格西在一起。他依旧没有适应，他很清楚，但坐在这里思考的机会让他开始思考其他的可能性。

 

在他审阅那些大惊小怪的报告，并通过眼镜观看由梅林传来的影像，审查一步步过关斩将的新特工人选时，他不可能不期待艾格西的到来。除了第一次被女王任命为皇家特工那天，他还从未这般期待过见到某个人；而即使在受封那天，这感觉也截然不同。他当然也从未想过会跟女王发展一段关系。

 

房门被人打开，他摘下眼镜放到一旁的桌子上，他并不希望听到梅林对这个特殊的重聚发出任何评论。至少今天，他觉得自己更有些像自己了，他现在已经可以下床，虽然还是被禁锢在一张并不舒服的椅子上，他可以穿上自己的睡裤和浴袍，而非病号服。相比之下，当他要求梅林给他拿来这些衣服时对方给予他的笑容也不算什么了。

 

“我发现你还是不爱敲门。”

 

发现他已经能下床，艾格西看上去很惊讶，但对方的目光落在他身上后露出的笑容已经说明了一切。“很高兴你已经能起来了，哈利。”他昂首阔步地走过来，男孩穿着他自认为的时髦装束时显然比穿着西装时放松多了，他弯腰凑过来，大大方方地吻住他。

 

好吧，几乎算是大大方方的。哈利对他的了解足以透过现象看本质，他看出男孩有些犹豫地等待着他的回应。好像他不确定自己今天会被接受还是被拒绝，而这都该怪哈利。他才是艾格西犹豫的原因。

 

他结束自己的自怨自艾，倾身上前，让两人的双唇相贴，将将只让嘴唇熨帖在一起。现在不是分散王子注意力的时候，他们有太多需要讨论，但他会陪在他身边。

 

艾格西似乎认为这是故意的，他随意地坐到椅子上，哈利忍不住对他的动作发表起评论，“一个绅士会在坐下之前请求允许。”他指出，他可不会轻易放过教学的机会，艾格西依旧有很多需要学习。

 

“是吗？不过我听说皇室进入房间的时候屋内所有人都应该站起来啊。”他故意看了一眼哈利，显然是在揶揄，但哈利心情很好，愿意陪他玩下去。

 

“就算是因皇室成员受伤的人也一样？”

 

“好吧。”艾格西耍小孩子脾气地一挥手，重读了一下“好”字。“皇室批准你继续用你的懒屁股坐着。所以说，他们把你照顾得好吗？我没给你带祝福花束之类的东西，不过如果你想要些什么装饰一下这个地方，我可以给你买点什么送过来。”

 

“我不是那种需要花束的人。”哈利说着放松下来，与对方聊起天，“事实上，我不是那种要求很多的类型。”

 

他显然是在引导谈话，他看着艾格西转向他，挑起眉毛，嘴唇无意识地张开。这通常是他正在消化新信息时会露出的表情。

 

“是这样吗？”

 

“是。我一直在考虑这个问题，关于我们。”他意有所指地说，“我希望你听我说完，我想了一个可能会管用的解决办法。显然你是最后一个直系继承人，这意味着你需要结婚并生下下一任继承人，最好是多个。”他看出艾格西想要插嘴，他竖起一根手指止住男孩的话头。

 

“这是简单的剖析，艾格西，我不可能是那个人。”

 

艾格西翻了个白眼，他的语调完全不以为意。“那他妈又怎么样？这都是屁话，哈利，我已经跟你说过了。我不会无视我们两人的感觉。”

 

“我们不用，艾格西。我也不想这样。事实是，那些公众人物也会长时间保守一段秘密关系。”

 

“哈利你他妈的敢……”

 

“我不介意。”他稍稍提高了一些声音，“没人会怀疑，他们只会认为我们因为你父亲以及保镖的关系走得很近。你想要我们在一起多久都可以，如果你想要结束，我也能接受。艾格西，你可以相信我会将保守你的性取向作为第一要务。”

 

在他试图说明自己的想法时，艾格西起身开始在这个小房间里踱来踱去，直到他踱回来，站定在他面前，低头瞪着他，“这他妈不是个办法哈利！对我不是。”

 

“我已经告诉过你了，我拒绝给你增加负担。”他也想站起来，他厌恶自己只能坐在这椅子上，但他不能冒伤口再次撕裂的风险。

 

“那就别把你自己看做负担！你这是扯淡。你真心认为如果不是你的话我还会站在这？我他妈一天都撑不下来。没有你我做不来这个。我不想做这些的时候没有你在身边。”艾格西降低声音，无助地耸了耸肩，“如果余生都要在痛苦里度过，这个该死的王位对我来说又有什么好的？”

 

“不会没有我。”他还是想将自己的想法灌输给对方，他试图让自己听上去更令人信服，但艾格西只是摇了摇头，转过身继续在房间里踱来踱去，只是这次步伐慢了许多，他一边思考着他的话一边让自己的姿势变得有力起来。

 

“我不会把你像个肮脏的小秘密似的藏起来。这是不对的。你不值得那样。事实上你他妈的那么完美。别再妄自菲薄了。如果说这里谁是无名小卒，也应该是我，你不需要证明什么。”他停下来，再次看向哈利，这次他的眼神变得坚定起来，那个一次次说服哈利他会成为一个国王、一个伟大君主的艾格西回来了。

 

“在这点上我不会让步。尤其是知道我们两个对彼此的感觉之后。你相信我吗，哈利？”

 

他无能为力只有点头。这个样子的艾格西让他想象着他脚下的世界，这样的他让人无法拒绝。

 

“我他妈的一定能搞定这个。只要给我时间，行吗？我们可以等时机到了再说，但我不能再失去你。我已经面对过一次，我他妈不会再这么做。”

 

“就……”他讨厌看到艾格西因为他说的一个字就僵住身体，这让他看出这个年轻人只因他的话就能变得如此脆弱。“就只是让我知道我能不能帮你。我爱你，艾格西，如果你有解决办法，对我来说也是好事。但我要你试着了解，我最在意的还是你。我不想你想到的办法是为了我而失去什么。”

 

这有些强人所难，但艾格西露出称得上有些得意的笑容，对他说，“放轻松，亲爱的，不是每个人都知道我有什么能力。我要拿到我的蛋糕，我还要他妈的吃掉它。”

 

 


	12. 威斯敏斯特？

_正在往里走。_

 

艾格西看了一眼手机，放进口袋里，为了在皇宫内见到哈利，他已经准备得不能再好了。在梅林的帮助下，他们总算是让哈利专注于配合治疗和物理复健。哈利理所当然地认为这意味着他应该利用每一分钟偷偷摸摸地练习自己左手打枪的技法，这最终让不胜其烦的梅林同意他回到岗位，前提是需要有另一名特工从旁协助。

 

他的下一次护卫任务要到明天才开始，然而这并不影响艾格西邀请哈利来共进午餐。“他已经在路上了。”他对女王说道，后者点点头。

 

“加拉哈德总是要么提前到，要么十分准时。”他能看出她依旧想搞明白他非要特别邀请她、哈利以及他的祖父一同共进午餐的意图。

 

过去几周，他和祖父母的关系更亲近了些，对他们也已经少了许多敬畏之情，尽管他还是努力地控制着自己对于“没”和“操”这类词的使用频率。与他们共度的时光已经变得不再艰难。当然，他们对于他私下“毫无顾忌地就对外政策以及某些时政要闻背后的勾当提出各种问题”的宽容态度帮了大忙。

 

正当女王向他传授美国南部政局动荡的历史时，门开了，哈利走进来。

 

他的步子稍微迟疑了下，但还是迈步向前，门在他身后重新阖上，待女王重新回过神，他才鞠躬并问好。“陛下，请您原谅，我应该提前敲门。”

 

“没关系的加拉哈德，礼数周全。过来坐。”她指了指挨着艾格西的那个座位，后者努力在哈利走过来的时候表现得神色如常。吊着他胳膊的绷带依旧十分刺眼，但哈利已经比前一天看起来更好了一些。“还是说你今天是哈特爵士？我还不太清楚你接到邀请时的角色。”

 

他知道哈利其实自己都不确定，于是顺势插话道，“哈特爵士或者哈利都行。介乎于正式与非正式之间，如何？这是我的错，我其实没有告诉他，他不是只跟我一个人吃饭。”

 

总之，他心里对此十分没谱。他很清楚哈利要是早知道的话，一定会焦躁不安，一定会问他好几百个问题，所以，在疯狂回信息的过程中，他还是更喜欢给哈利发送许多表情符号，而非使用那些语气绝对的词句以及意味深长的隐喻。看着哈利聊着聊着就缴械投降不再回复总是十分有趣的一件事。

 

他的祖父是那个开门见山把话题摆到台面上的人。“所以你为什么要让我们聚到这里？”

 

“只是有几件事想讨论。可能会花一会儿工夫，我们先吃饭如何？”

 

这是他很喜欢自己祖父母的一点。除非过于正式的事情，他们还是更喜欢让事情变得相对简单。他要求把正式午宴改成自助餐的时候，主厨连眼睛都没眨一下，不过他冲进厨房的行为倒是十分叫人侧目。

 

他压抑住自己，哈利也是，让年长的夫妻俩随意而行。“艾格西。”哈利的音调几乎已经透露出了警告的意味，餐桌下，艾格西伸手按上哈利的膝盖，轻轻捏了捏，然后他站起身。

 

“我他妈真高兴你挺过来了。”他说着，起身给盘子里夹菜，他盛了一大把三文鱼，又舀了一大勺配菜，惊呆了周围一票人。私人宴会的好处在于他可以敞开了吃，尤其考虑到晚上还有一场政治晚宴，他可不能放过吃一顿像样午饭的机会。

 

他刚吃了几口便无法再忽视其余几人显而易见的好奇心。他颇为遗憾地放下刀叉，预料到自己在这些食物变凉之前恐怕都没机会再碰它们了。“我把大家叫过来是因为，过去的几周里，我一直在思考将来的事。我是说，中他m……了一枪让人茅塞顿开，不是吗？”

 

现在，他看到对方了然的目光以及带着宠溺的微笑。“我知道。坦白这件事带着一定的风险，但这对我来说不是什么大事。跟迪恩住在一起的时候才叫风险，所以没什么是我承担不了的。我确实决定了某些事，我也已经跟哈利商量了一下。我不打算用自己的不幸福来换取王位。没有哈利，我不会做这个。”

 

他把手放到两人之间的桌子上，手掌向上张开。他感到哈利犹豫了一下，但依旧轻轻将手落到了他的手掌上。他根本没有去看，他的眼睛一直固定在他的祖母身上，看着她的目光逡巡到他们的手上，接着是恍然大悟。

 

“你是个弯的。”话语中并未带着批判，更多的是因观察而得出的结论，这让他认为一切都是值得的。他的祖父很安静，旁观而并不多做评价，这早在他预料之内。这件事的结果基本就取决于他和他的祖母——女王和她的继承人。

 

“大概更像是双的，直到哈利出现。我只是对他情有独钟。”

 

她啜了一口茶，重新落座，双手轻轻搭在膝头。“唔，这其实已经不是皇室第一次发生这种事了。至少你的伴侣懂得谨慎处理。我确定他会告知你需要了解的处理办法。找一个可以忍受你婚姻不忠的妻子。”

 

“我刚想说这点呢。”他耸耸肩，脸上毫不掩饰地表露出对这种办法的厌恶，“我只要哈利。也许我们不能在西敏寺结婚，但我会让这成为可能。”

 

在他身旁喝茶的哈利呛了一口，水进了气管，他使劲压制着自己咳嗽的动静。

 

在这样随意的场合下公之于众或许对他不太公平，但比起摊到台面上说，他其实并没有更好的计划。有那么一刻，他的注意力确实被年长的男人转移了。他扬起微笑，充满敬畏地评价，“我还从没见过你这么不优雅。”

 

“我也没有。”女王听起来也惊呆了，但他无暇转头去看。

 

哈利喝了口水，清清嗓子，“西敏寺？”

 

“我说过我已经考虑到了未来。”他耸耸肩，转过身，再次望向女王。“因为这是我能预料到的事。我不可能永远等下去，哈利和我总有一天可能会结婚。我们会让这该死的一切变得正大光明。”他重新看向哈利，“当然是在你愿意的前提下。反正我们以后有时间讨论这个。我只是把我的打算开诚布公一下。”

 

“只有你会在这种非正式的午餐时间提起这个。”他能确定哈利其实想表现得怒气冲冲，但宠溺和爱意还是泄露出来，并让他恼怒的神色变得不再有威胁性。

 

“你还年轻。”他的祖母指出，“你还没那么了解哈特爵士，你才认识他几周而已。你不能确认这是你想要的，现在断绝这段关系还来得及。你真的想为了他，拿你努力到现在的所有成果冒险？”

 

“我认识他的时间和我认识皇室的时间一样长。实际上更长。我不是说我们会相处完美，操，也许我们会大吵一通，也许我们会老死不相往来。但我拒绝妥协逃避，然后装成一个不是我自己的人。”他的声音现在变得更有力量，语调微微激动起来，但他绝不打算被动地坐以待毙。

 

“相信我，女王陛下，我差不多已经把您能想到的所有反面理由都跟他提过了。”他并没指望哈利真的会说些什么，但对方的冷静帮他从感性的抗辩中找回了些许逻辑。

 

“我是最先意识到自己的年纪和性别并不理想的人。我有更多的理由希望艾格西事业有成，我也知道我们的关系会成为不利因素。我相信，我们或许不能理解将要面对的问题到底有多严峻，但我们都有心理准备。我不会辜负您的孙子。我愿意付出一切来护他安全，让他幸福。”

 

“我认为你们没有完全搞明白。”女王看着两人，“教会目前仍在处理同性婚姻的问题，给你加冕的人会是坎特伯雷大主教。如果你跟他对立，就会给自己找一个强大的敌人。这个人或许会拒绝授予你合法的王位。你需要考虑一下你的选择。什么对你来说更重要，大英帝国、还是你认为自己爱着的人？我也许不会想要一个将个人情感凌驾于国家所需之上的继承人。”

 

她的声音很严厉，他几乎能感觉到哈利想要退缩了。只是责备，仅此而已。她听上去就像是在责备一个叛逆的小孩。他看向她，下巴无意识地扬起，“你想让我做出选择？好。我两个都选。凭什么我不能做联邦最好的君主，同时又和一个男人结婚。哈利或许还能让我变成更好的君主。如果有必要的话，我会挨个说服每一个人。”

 

有那么一刻，她只是在重新审视他，他们的意愿在静默中碰撞，然后她微不可查地点点头，声音中隐约带着一丝赞许，“至少我能看出你心意已决。”她望向自己的丈夫，“你还有什么想补充的吗？”

 

他的祖父擦了擦嘴，答道，“至少加拉哈德是个子爵，而非平民。我不知道我们是否可以以此说服大众。我们以性命信任加拉哈德这么多年，所以我信任他可以和我们的孙子在一起。只要提醒人们哈特爵士救了艾格西一命这件事，大家会对这种浪漫爱情故事买账的，我想这样你们就不会面对太多愚蠢言论了。不过你最好还是先想好有关继承人的问题。”

 

他没料到他的祖父会跟他站在一边，那些他准备好、已经打算脱口而出的抗议通通被他咽了回去。他对老人家笑笑，想表达谢意，却又努力让自己表现得不要那么得意忘形。

 

“继承人？已经安排好了。呃，非正式地。我想某人想要先签个合同什么的。”

 

他知道自己已经引起了大家的注意，于是喝了口水才继续，“蒂尔德公主和我，打算一起要孩子，我只需要做一些，呃，个人捐赠。我们已经决定造三个出来，这样就不会造成严重纠纷了。两个国家各一个，另一个备用，免得其中一个想要逃跑参加海军陆战队什么的。”

 

最后一句话让女王的嘴角微微上扬，但她的声音依旧十分严肃，“要求瑞典王储公主帮忙可不是小事，虽然我承认她的血脉无可挑剔。可她凭什么要帮你？”

 

“因为我们先出柜的话，到时候会让她变得更容易些。我们已经达成共识，我会先发表声明，等到她出柜时，我们再宣告有关孩子的事，这样会让人们开始习惯同性恋统治者。唔，不过我们得把兰斯洛特派给她。需要有人看着点大英帝国未来王储的母亲，不是吗？”

 

他趁着他们思考这件事的时候咬了一口三文鱼，两位老人正在消化他的话，并搞清楚他说的到底是谁。

 

“洛克珊女士。”看到他点头，女王叹了一口气，“你显然已经筹划一阵子了，是不是？我猜洛克珊女士也参与了这个计划？显而易见。那哈特爵士呢？他是继续担任加拉哈德，还是说我们又会失去一位最好的特工？”

 

“当然不是立刻。”哈利看上去被这说法冒犯了，“我依旧希望供职于皇家特工，虽然我能理解事情最终会改变，尤其是如果需要我陪同正式出访或履行公众义务的时候。”

 

“实际上我对这个也想好了。”艾格西插嘴道，他知道哈利一定会对此措手不及。他们还没谈过身份转变的问题，只是提过会让他参与进来。“皇家特工需要一个新的亚瑟，这个角色按照传统是幕后领导。不需要完全转到幕后，不过这样至少能让哈利少一些出外勤的个人风险。”他转头看向身旁的年长男人，“抱歉，昨天我出去的时候只是跟梅林讨论了一下内勤制度，所以还没来得及跟你提。只是有这么个想法，怎么样？”

 

“十分了不起。”哈利的声音很严厉，但带着无可否认的宠溺与喜爱，艾格西对他露出笑容，有那么一瞬间，他们都忘记了这个房间里不止他们俩，直到女王清了清嗓子。

 

“所以就是这样了。好吧，即使是我也无法否认。我只是想让你在你们的傻笑出现在报纸上之前确认，这是你想要的。相信我，这个表情往那一放，就会让一切迎刃而解。

 

这并非我完全同意的意思，不过我愿意再好好想想，我需要一些时间。如果我们想增加这件事情的成功几率，我们需要好好斟酌要如何宣布这个消息。哈特爵士，我想让你重新安排一下工作时间，这样我们可以在周二再次讨论一下可以预料的未来。”

 

“好的，陛下。”

 

“同时，保证我孙子的安全。你不是唯一一个对他喜爱有加的人。”

 

说完这句话，她开始将话题引向其他方面。他的祖母提议，如果天气好的话，下周的午宴改为在草坪上烧烤。这会是个起点。

 

——————

 

“加拉哈德。”

 

命令的口吻，这让他立刻僵在原地，他转身面向女王，低头欠身，“陛下。”

 

“陪我走走。”

 

他本想回家为第二天的工作做准备，明天他终于可以回到岗位上，帮助那些因为连轴转而疲惫过度的特工们分担工作。他慢慢跟在她身后半步的距离，多年来，他偶尔会这样陪着她到公园里散步，两人走到一棵树下她满意的位置，她示意保镖们站在听力范围以外。

 

“你比他大了一倍还多。”她毫不犹豫地开门见山，他只能点点头。

 

“我自己也提出过这点。”他承认道，“不过坦白讲，我没有让人信服的理由。”

 

“如果让我知道是你强迫他这样做，你一定会付出很大的代价，哈特爵士。”她的声音十分冷酷，透着金属的质感，毫无软化的可能性。“如果是那样，我会亲手毁了你。”

 

“我明白，陛下，并非如此。我的人生中还从未有过这般真实的感情。”

 

“你爱他吗？还是说你只是不愿意伤害他的感情？”她很直接，不给他留有迂回的余地，而他也并不打算如此。他更没有必要这样做。

 

“是的。并非别有所图，我发现这点之后也着实苦恼了好一阵子，一开始我不敢相信这种可能性，但和艾格西在一起，”他顿了一瞬，思索着措辞，“和艾格西在一起，我相信他可以做成任何事。他有意愿，以及力量。”

 

女王扭头看着他，露出浅浅的微笑，“你也看出来了。只要他找对方向，他真的是他们里面最棒的。我也相信你真的可以帮他做到。而我也真的确信，你们都还不清楚将要面对什么。也许你比他更了解，这条路并不容易。”

 

他理解地点点头。她抬头看向他，“直到我们公之于众之前，你都可以做出选择。一旦你和我的孙子公开，你将永远不能和他分手。你要竭尽全力维持你们的关系。你听懂了吗？接下来的几周是你离开的最后机会，我不会拦着你。事实上，如果你选择离开，我会答应你所有的条件来帮助你生活。你永远都不能再见他，但你的一生会有享用不尽的荣华富贵。好好想想。”

 

他微微鞠躬，“谢谢您，陛下，但我恐怕要婉拒您的好意了。我不需要想想。只要他允许，我愿意一直陪在他身旁。”

 

 她的手搭上他的胳膊，除了握手，她几乎很少这样碰他。“这正是我希望你说的话，哈特爵士。艾格西很有眼光。”

 

——————

 

“我不会真的用田螺叉去捅她的，哈利。”他听到身后的帕西瓦尔轻哼了一声，果断无视了自己这位二号保镖。

 

“真的？”哈利的声音干瘪而平直，不过他能看出对方脸上的笑意。

 

“唔，可能不会吧。这就是为什么我得让你待在我身边，你懂的，确保我不会用餐叉意外捅死偏执的政客。”

 

“说得很有道理。我倒是认为你让我待在身边是因为我风度翩翩且幽默风趣。”

 

哈利显然是在逗他，不过艾格西还是抛给他一个大大的笑容。“好吧这也算。你瞧瞧你多有用，我想我真的不得不把你绑在身边了。”

 

事实上，他们此刻拿来开玩笑的这件事非同小可。那天早上，两人在一起的消息通过皇室的官网以及一系列网络新闻和推特账号公之于众，只是几张照片，都是他和哈利在一起的样子——手拉手，并肩漫步在皇宫院落里；一起研究一摞文件，并相视而笑；一些皇家特工内部提供的图片资料，让他们的样子显得更加自然。

 

蒂尔德公主立刻转发表示支持，接着便是大家预料之中的混乱。新闻发布会直到第二天才举行，但在那之前已经安排好了与高层政客的晚宴，这是一个让哈利首次以非保镖身份陪他出席正式场合的大好机会。事实上，哈利比他更了解在场的那些男男女女，不过即使是这样小型的聚餐，依旧显而易见地分化出了不同阵营。

 

那个大肆质疑他们的女人便是其中最激进的一位，正是那些不知该作何反应的人对他的审视（以及哈利在餐桌下宽慰性地触碰），让他抑制住了满满的怒气。直到她针对哈利进行造谣和诽谤时，他终于倾身叫来总管，要求送她离场。他既没大吼，也并未耳语，确保坐在他身旁的每个人都听清了他的要求。然后他充满歉意地展露微笑，将注意力转向站在自己正对面的男人，开始询问他女儿上舞蹈课的近况。

 

两人作为官方伴侣出现的第一天便已经充满了戏剧性。

 

他们回到艾格西的套房，帕西瓦尔站定在门口，哈利先行进入房间检查完毕后，艾格西才能进去。他想起了口袋里的礼物。

 

他笑着将东西拿出来，在哈利检查门口的时候将那个小盒子塞给帕西瓦尔。“明天见，帕西。”他兴高采烈地说道，希望自己能看到对方打开盒子发现是一对耳塞时露出的表情，不过令他更满意的是，这样东西现在终于有理由送出去了。哈利现在终于无需再挂着吊腕带，而且既然已经没什么好顾忌，就算有人无意撞到哈利出现在他的房间里，也不会有任何问题。这两点都是值得庆祝的好理由，而他对此可是有好多计划呢。

 

他很高兴哈利自觉留了下来，自在地在他的套房里同他聊天。“我是说真的，艾格西，你表现得非常好。等到她实质性地攻击我才采取行动，让其他人无法责怪你。而且你当时十分冷静。做得非常好，让我刮目相看。”

 

“我希望用其他事情让你刮目相看，而不是我怎么对待那些粗鲁傲慢的家伙。”艾格西说着解开领带，随便扔到一边，立马得到了哈利的轻哼和意有所指的眼神。他翻了个白眼，将这条和其他领带收到一起。他并没有证据，至少目前没有，但他十分确信哈利是那种可以在做爱中途停下来去把东西收整齐的类型。“不过所幸我们至少知道正在对付什么。”

 

“准备好明天了吗？”哈利脱掉大衣，全身放松下来，他拉过一张椅子，已经完全适应了艾格西在正式场合后会用踱步来释放能量的习惯。

 

所以他继续踱着步，走来走去，将自己的外套收好，又摆弄起自己的袖口。“是啊，梅林说每个人都会出勤，虽然我还是觉得崔斯坦长得太可爱了，完全吓不到别人。这其实就是计划是不是，让她用狗狗眼迫使敌人缴械投降？”

 

他开始解衬衫扣子的时候，哈利摇了摇头，“你见过她实战时候的样子。她可以躲开扔向她的任何东西，还能几秒钟之内就给比她大上两圈的男人来个过肩摔。”

 

“但你至少得承认她的大丹犬比她威慑力要大得多。”

 

“这只是个简单的事实，我当然会承认。但是崔斯坦特工对我们来说确实是很有价值的助力。”

 

他把衬衫放进洗衣篮，点点头，“是，高文看上去也是不错的人选。你决定要当亚瑟了吗？如果你当亚瑟，你的空缺得有人补上吧。这样皇家特工英国分部就又完整了，对吗？”他把鞋放到鞋架上，开始解皮带，顺便等待哈利的回答。

 

对方迟迟没有回应，他抬起头，看到哈利正近乎震惊地看着他，“恩？哦是啊，我考虑了一阵，我想我会接受那个职位。我打算再等上一两个礼拜看看事情进展如何，我是不是能顺利过渡。我已经跟梅林讨论了更多细节。我……我没想到你今晚会直接睡觉，我们明天再讨论吧。你该好好休息。”

 

他站起身，往门口走去。有那么一刻，艾格西简直不敢相信事情竟然会变成这样。“你他妈要去哪？”他的语气满是困惑，“你忘记今天发生什么了吗？我们公布了我们俩正在约会。这是正式被官方承认的事了。人们听说你在我这过夜，不会变成世界末日的！”

 

“但明早就是新闻发布会，我没带换洗衣服来。”他的声音因为想到没有得体的干净衣服穿而带上了一丝惊恐，换做几个月前，艾格西恐怕永远都无法想象自己会处于这样的境地，荒唐而无可救药地爱上一个会因为衬衫和裤子而忧心忡忡的男人。

 

“我们可以让人送来，或者你一大早羞耻地走回家自己去拿衣服。抑或者你去借些什么来穿，再熨一熨你的衬衫。求你了哈利，好好想想，对今晚的期待恐怕是我没用田螺叉捅死那个女人的唯一理由。而且我知道，如果我要是让西装沾上血，你肯定会大发雷霆。”他脱掉裤子，顺着腿把裤子扒下去，裤子堆到地上，他跨出裤腿。

 

他大大方方地只着内裤站在原地，仅仅因为想到两人即将做的事就半勃起来，他知道自己刚才的话是最具说服力的理由之一，他信步走向哈利，“求你留下来。”他说着，伸手去解对方的领带，“你不知道我管洛克茜要更多润滑剂的时候她到底有多大意见。我们互相坦诚过后，我心灵还是受到了点创伤。”

 

“更多？”哈利似乎抓到了重点，艾格西点点头。

 

“更多。”他承认道，抬头望进哈利的眼睛，“我为你练习过给自己润滑。”他说的几乎是事实，他看出哈利没想到他会这么说，对方眼神闪烁地低下眼睛，艾格西冲他扬起笑容，“我可以证明给你看。你知道，如果你愿意留下来的话。”

 

他的眉毛毫无根据地高高扬起，哈利叹了口气，“你真是让人难以忍受。”

 

“嗯哼，”艾格西大方地表示认同，“幸好你喜欢难以忍受。”他还是忍不住变得局促不安起来。他都快实质性地扑到对方身上了，结果哈利就想说这个？他看着哈利的表情变得有些踌躇，打算不再纠缠这点。

 

“艾格西你确定吗？”

 

他后退一步，瞪着年长者。“哈利·哈特，如果你因为担心我会后悔，就躲开我，你他妈就是个白痴！我爱你。这没那么难理解。”他的脸涨得通红，移开目光，“除非你在意的是上礼拜我搞砸的那次手活？我发誓我甚至都不知道那是怎么发生的，不过拉链及其相关危险性倒是给我上了一课。”

 

“那确实令人印象深刻。”哈利也如此承认道。等他抬头，才发现年长男人的肩膀正因压抑笑声而不停地颤抖。

 

“哦操你的。你又不是那个衣服袖子被扯成一条条扔到垃圾桶里的人。我发誓打扫房间的女佣一定看出发生过什么了。我整整一礼拜都没敢直视她的眼睛！”

 

他在哈利靠过来的时候止住了话头，后者攫住他的嘴唇，似乎意图转移他的注意力，目的达成。这感觉非同寻常，近乎饥渴，哈利温柔地碾磨他的双唇，舌尖急迫地探进他的口腔。他的舌头似乎无处不在，描摹过他的牙齿以及口腔上部，像是要记住他的每一寸，直到两人分开，气喘吁吁。他几乎不能思考，几乎不能集中，于是他依照本能做出了行动。他抓住哈利的衬衫，毫不客气地攥住领口处的布料，无暇顾及是否会弄皱它，他拉着年长者向后退，哈利欣然配合地跟随他。

 

床沿碰到他的膝弯，他顺势坐下，哈利立刻倾身再次吻住他，艾格西双手下滑，摸索着哈利的皮带，急切地扯开。他们这次分开嘴唇时，他忍不住笑起来，“所以这就是你的打算？毁掉我的衬衫？于是我就能从洗衣筐里把那件拿出来了？”

 

哈利正在解自己的衬衫扣，慌慌张张又笨手笨脚，艾格西于是开始帮他解靠下的扣子。“让你安安静静试衣服太难了，我当然没想故意弄坏你的衣服。”

 

他抬起头，发现哈利故意不肯看他，于是笑起来，“哦真的吗？你真的不是因为我没让你扯掉几颗扣子所以有点小失望？”他观察着哈利的喉结因为吞咽的的动作上下移动，笑容变得更灿烂，“不用太他妈的担心，日子还长着呢。”

 

“我喜欢听这话。”哈利说着脱掉衬衫，让它随意落在地上。这让艾格西吃了一惊，为了掩饰自己的震惊，他靠上去圈住哈利的胯部，在对方的小腹印上一个吻，享受着腹部肌肉因触碰而收缩的感觉。

 

他们之前并没有机会探索、触碰对方的身体，用对方喜爱的方式互相爱抚。他在哈利的手指缠绕进他的发丝时发出赞许的轻哼，修剪圆润的指甲在他试过几种爱抚方式的时候轻轻擦过他的头皮，另一只手则顺势搭上他的肩头。

 

他的嘴唇逡巡过哈利更健壮些的胸膛，舌尖舔弄过已经挺立起来的乳头，他一路向下，在保镖肚脐下方敏感的皮肤上落下令人心痒的啃咬。

 

想将对方的反应分门别类的欲望升腾而起，他想要记住这一晚的每一个细节，但更重要的是，随性而为，没必要逼迫自己。这只是未来许多经历的肇始，所以，在他的手滑入哈利的裤子落在他的臀部并轻轻挤压，同时在对方的胯骨处轻轻啃噬换来对方的呻吟以及剧烈的抽气时，艾格西只需让自己享受这些就好。

 

他有些不适地在床上扭动了一下，希望向下挪动调整自己的身体，也许他能迅速撸一发，但他无法让自己停下抚摸哈利的动作，惊叹于指尖下的皮肤触感。当他感觉到哈利在他的爱抚下无意识向前顶动下体时，他几乎啜泣出声，他稍稍向后回撤身体，看到哈利鼓起的裤裆，舔了舔嘴唇。

 

“该死。”上方传来的低咒让他抬头看去，哈利的双眼紧紧盯着他。“我想我现在愿意接受你的提议了。”年长者试图让自己保持清醒，但他瞳孔放大，声音微微发颤，这对于一向声音平稳的他还是第一次。

 

艾格西不太情愿地移开，在床上向后挪了一些，然后转身向枕头的方向爬去，好够到他藏在床头柜里的润滑剂。认真说来，女仆们已经给他提过太多次意见了。他的手终于握住那管润滑剂，他快乐地哼了一声，这声轻哼在哈利轻轻拍了一下他的臀部并用手指勾住他的内裤边沿时变成了呻吟。

 

哈利以一种让人着恼的速度慢慢将他的内裤拉下去，布料缓缓滑下，最终将他的勃起释放出来，骄傲地挺立在空气中，他回头望向哈利。对方的目光满是沉醉，像是在沙漠中渴水多日的人，那凝视让他的脸升起热度；哈利将自己的内裤褪下去，此时艾格西才注意到哈利也已经脱掉了外裤，真丝内裤以一种令人愉悦的方式显露出它掩盖的内容。

 

这景色让艾格西跪在床上的膝盖分得更开了些，找到一个令自己更舒适的姿势。通常情况下他会在淋浴时润滑自己，或是仰躺在床上前后为自己服务，但通常情况下，哈利不在身边。此刻的姿势会给予对方更好的观赏角度，艾格西可以接受这个。

 

“本来以为你只打算旁观的。”他为自己此刻的厚颜无耻骄傲，更为自己还能保持淡定而不是绝望地在床上蹭来蹭去感到自豪。

 

“如果这是你想要的。”哈利欣然同意，他向床的方向靠近了一些，却像是他其实想退后一步，艾格西知道哈利的耐性也和他一样快被磨光了。他待哈利坐到床上才将注意力集中到手中的润滑剂上，努力想象这与平时自己润滑的时候并无二致，他并不是正要向他练习的对象展示自己。

 

润滑剂倒得比他预想的多，不过以他以前的经验来看，他都已经是下面那个了，润滑剂还是多多益善的好。他没有考虑到的是这个角度需要他向后探身，他向后舒展身体，感觉到一抹液体滴到了他的臀瓣上。

 

他不能再回头看了。原因之一是这姿势稍稍有些不舒服，另一个原因则是他无法保证自己回头看到哈利不会提前就这么射出来。于是他牢牢盯住眼前的枕头，咬着嘴唇，手指靠近穴口。他不得不提醒自己放松下来，深呼吸，他有些紧张，因为此刻他是真正在为哈利做这个，他的第一根手指意外轻松地推挤了进去。他已经研究过多次，这种熟悉的感觉对他来说简直轻而易举。有些不同，并不充实，但他的身体就好像已经得到了预示。

 

他的第二根手指总是那么焦急，就好像一根手指总是难以得到满足，叫嚣着更多，更快，不过这次，他迫使自己保持耐心，臀部向后迎上手指的侵入，然后才放缓动作。他甚至没有意识到自己满足地叹了一口气，直到那声音划破空气，他的脸瞬间通红，他冒险向后瞥了一眼。

 

哈利正隔着内裤抚弄自己，他的双眼牢牢锁住艾格西的手和臀部，似乎根本没有发现对方正在看他。哈利因为他而心烦意乱的想法让他的阴茎抽搐了一下，他慢慢晃动起自己的臀部，沉浸于这令人愉悦的节奏，开始享受在对方面前展现自己身体的过程。

 

——————

 

观看艾格西自己润滑的的过程中最糟糕的部分是，他竟是如此地擅长此道。他提到过自己有在练习，但他看上去是如此的享受，不仅仅是动作熟练，而更在于他不介意哈利的存在。哈利一想到艾格西有可能曾与他人也如这般亲密，妒意便像是自动流淌在了血液之中。

 

总有一天，他要用舌头将艾格西彻底拆解开来，让他的王子再也无法记起曾经的情人们。

 

艾格西并未克制自己发出的细小呻吟与呜咽，哈利现在明白那对送给帕西瓦尔的耳塞是什么用途了。当第三根手指进入时，艾格西发出的呻吟让哈利捏住阴茎的力道几乎使他疼痛起来，他是如此渴求高潮的来临。艾格西适应了一下扩张的围度，再次操起自己的手指。

 

同意旁观显然是个错误。他被“叫停艾格西”和“想要确认对方已经润滑妥当”这两个想法撕扯着，又被“压抑自己”和“让自己的拇指摩挲那业已被扩张开的穴口”这两个念头所困扰。他胯部向前拱起，咬住手腕，试图遏制自己因那些想法而即将溢出唇边的色情呻吟。

 

“喂，不许那么做。”他抬头看到艾格西正扭头看着他，手指并未停止缓慢的抽插，“我想听到你。只是看我，你就要射出来了？”

 

如果艾格西想听到他，那最好让他听到实话。“没错。而且，如果短时间内没有进展，恐怕你今晚只能享受自己的手指了。”语气中隐含警告，不过倒是实话。“我可不再年轻了。我需要警告你。”

 

“我猜你仍精力十足。”艾格西抽出手指，真切地发出一声愉悦的呻吟，“不过我们还是节省时间的好，早上还要出去呢。还有，你干嘛不脱掉那个？”艾格西朝哈利的内裤扬扬下巴，哈利不得不从善如流，他抬起臀部，摆脱掉恼人的内裤，艾格西转身朝他爬过来，一把抓过那片丝绸布料擦了擦手，丢到地上。

 

哈利伸手扶住对方的后颈，把他拉过来吻住，在感受到艾格西急切地夺取这个吻的主动权时放松下来，王子移动身体，跨坐到哈利的大腿中间。

 

这动作让两人的勃起磨蹭到一起，他向前顶动下身，为皮肤相抵的触感呻吟。艾格西一边吻他一边伸手在身后摸索着什么，他最终不得不分开两人的唇瓣，回头张望，他叹了一口气，润滑剂还在枕头边上。

 

哈利真的没想到艾格西会以一个完美的后仰姿势向后舒展身体，他的后背弯成一个漂亮的拱形，他抓到那瓶润滑剂，肌肉紧绷，随即又回到正坐的姿势。有那么一会儿，他甚至无法思考，这幅画面烙印在他的瞳孔中，他的脑海中浮现出好几种淫靡的姿势，他的思绪在艾格西握住两人的阴茎开始抚慰时才猛地回归现实。

 

“看到什么你喜欢的了？”艾格西得意地朝他笑笑，眼睛里满是调皮，哈利耸耸肩，衷心希望自己不要因为艾格西而养成这糟糕的习惯。

 

“也许。稍后我可能需要再看一次。”艾格西的样子看上去更加得意。他逗弄起艾格西的一边乳头，得到对方一声惊喘，前液溢出阴茎头部。“那么，你为我润滑自己的用意何在？只是展示给我看，还是说我也能参与其中？”

 

“真没耐心啊。”艾格西喘着气，向前支起身体，他跪坐起来，伸手帮助哈利抵住自己的入口。年长的男人唯一能做的便是抑制住向前顶动的欲望，他迫使自己保持静止，好让艾格西依照自己的步调来，想要伴侣减少疼痛的欲望盖过了自己的不耐。

 

艾格西一只手撑在哈利的肩膀上稳住自己，一边缓慢地下沉自己的身体。当阴茎头部抵入穴口时，哈利看到对方还是微微瑟缩了一下，他握住艾格西的阴茎，慢慢上下滑动，试图让其他感觉分散对方的注意力。

 

“你他妈真美。”哈利轻声低喃，他看着艾格西的眼睛猛地张大，身体一下子下滑了好几寸，并未下落至柄，但依旧十分突然。

 

“操，哈利，你不能就这么……操。”

 

“我不能什么？告诉你我有时看着你在台上发表演讲的时候到底有多硬，而我只希望所有人都能当场消失，这样我就能把你按到某张桌子上把你操到失去意识？”

 

他努力让自己的声线保持冷静，他几乎是努力抑制住笑容地看着艾格西的腿部肌肉放弃般地松弛下来，重重地坐到底，轻声呻吟。

 

所以，有时稍微推一把还是值得的。

 

“这他妈不公平，你这混蛋。我明天还有一个该死的演讲呢！”

 

“哦，说得对。”哈利装作一派无辜地赞同，“可我会站在你身边，想想我们现在在做的。记住你坐在我腿间的样子。”他开始摆动胯部，向上顶弄。

 

“操你。”艾格西听上去很恼火，但还是配合他晃动起臀部，让两人找到合拍的节奏，缓缓动作起来。“你知道，我也许能以性骚扰王储的罪名把你关起来。”

 

“哦？”哈利勉力让自己意识到这有多轻松，不仅是放松的性爱——这可以磨合——而是他们能如此放松地在这个过程中聊天，他们都没有因此手足无措。当然，他俩到目前为止还没肘击对方的脸也是个好兆头。“这么迫不及待想用手铐铐住我？”

 

“既然你提到了……”艾格西恳切地开口，哈利轻笑出声。

 

“我想我可以让你把这记上一笔。我们可以玩得更刺激点。而且，我已经对那些我强调过的领带收藏有了些想法。”

 

“我就知道！我就知道你肯定对领带有癖好！不然放着是我怎么可能会收藏那条诡异的70年代橘黄色领带。”艾格西的脸又亮了起来，哈利忍不住吻住对方的唇角。

 

“你认为你还能做一次刚才的后仰动作吗？”他问道，艾格西挑起眉毛，但还是毫不迟疑地向后仰去，他让自己的身体上拱，用肩膀支撑住自己。哈利扶住对方的胯部，改为跪坐。

 

这全新的姿势让他得以更稳定地抽插，他让自己向前顶弄的动作变得更为有力。几下进出之后，艾格西扭动身体收起膝盖，让小腿架在他没受伤的肩膀上，变换角度，好让哈利进得更深。

 

这几乎立刻值回了票价，哈利的插入让艾格西几乎是尖叫着拱起后背。他趁机顶进去，碾磨那一点，在艾格西近乎啜泣起来时尽根拔出，又以同样的角度再次进入。他加快进出的速度，以一种让人害羞的频率疯狂而短促有力地抽插着，艾格西打开他的手，急躁地抚弄自己。

 

艾格西没过多久便高高拱起腰部，几乎是呜咽着射到他的胸口和小腹上。哈利要是再年轻点或许还能撑久些，他勉力抽插了几下，顿住了身体。他后知后觉地意识到自己会有许多清理工作，而艾格西显然不会心存感激。某种程度上，他觉得那还不赖，他缓缓让自己撤出艾格西的身体，后者的腿放下来，哈利拥住男孩，安静地吻住他。

 

——————

 

“搞什么鬼……”艾格西朦胧间睁开双眼，他眯起眼睛，发现自己快他妈冻死了。这显然并不奇怪，他看到毯子以及床单全都堆到了床的另一边，他身上唯一的布料只有他的内裤。

 

“抱歉艾格西，我不想吵醒你。我只是要回去拿些换洗的衣服。你继续睡吧。我会赶回来吃早餐。”

 

他反应了好一会儿才点点头，“把厕所的灯关上好吗？你回来了就到这个房间来。”

 

“好。”他伸手去摸索被子，心不在焉地试图拽过来盖住自己，哈利轻笑出声，他不知道那是为什么。那张毯子神奇地被人拿起来，暖洋洋地罩住他，他满足地轻叹一声，钻进那片温暖。“爱你。”他冲着枕头喃喃。

 

在他睡着前，他觉得自己听到枕头也对他说，“我也爱你，艾格西。”

 

 


	13. 尾声

哈利也不太清楚自己为什么就成了皇室与教会之间的非官方联络人。这会儿，他刚刚结束一场与大主教们的冗长会面，眼镜在此时震动起来。他从口袋里掏出眼镜戴上，一边继续往前走。“怎么了梅林？”

 

“亚瑟，王者之剑又甩掉安保人员了。”

 

他其实说不上有多惊讶，他强忍着没有伸手去按太阳穴，“多长时间了？”

 

“几分钟以前。这是他第一次真的甩脱崔斯坦，帕西瓦尔现在笑得太厉害以至于无法描述整件事的过程。”

 

哈利停住脚步，放弃般地摩挲着手指上的金戒指。他正在去西敏寺的路上，几年前，他正是在那里结的婚。“你能重复一遍刚才的话吗？”

 

“你听得很清楚。帕西瓦尔正在大笑。”

 

“他的下一场会面要到午餐后才开始，对吧？蒂尔德公主和米歇尔来的时候？”在念到小公主的名字时，他忍不住放柔声音，艾格西不是唯一一个被她用小手掌攥住手指的人。他想象得到半年后即将来到这个世界的另一个小生命会多受大家宠。

 

“对。兰斯洛特会送她们进来。”

 

“我去接王者之剑，无需派其他人过去。不过，作为跟丢王者之剑的惩罚，如果你能让帕西瓦尔和崔斯坦去遛JB的话，我会感激不尽。今天本该是我去遛它，不过你也知道他在除主人以外的人身边是个什么样。”

 

“没问题，先生。你还有其他吩咐的话尽管告诉我。我将继续安排米歇尔公主参观动物园的事宜。”

 

哈利没有摘掉眼镜，变色镜片至少能遮挡阳光。他向等待在外面的车走去，“体育馆，谢谢。”他告知司机地址，后者未置一词，只是了然地看了他一眼，便发动了汽车。幸好艾格西每次出逃都是去同一个地方，他们不需要把整个城都给翻个个儿，虽然他出逃的频率还是高得惊人。

 

车子停在体育馆外，他在车里等了一会儿，望着场馆大门，给艾格西多一些时间。片刻之后他走进去，悄悄走到等候区，整个过程中没人质疑他的到来。艾格西正在跳马台边被一小群人围住，他傻兮兮地大声为那些跳马的小孩子助威，不论他们是否成功落到指定区域。他甚至还给一个都没能跳过去的小孩鼓了掌。

 

他没注意到哈利，后者又等了将近十分钟，才走过去坐到他身旁，舒展开双腿。

 

“你记得你在现代皇室成员中受到死亡威胁的记录是最高的，对吧？”

 

“记得，可那大多是夸张。有一半是咱们刚出柜那会儿收到的，况且因为我的原因，你收到的可不比我少。”艾格西凑过来飞快地亲了他一下，前方突然传来一阵假装干呕的声音。

 

“真恶心艾格西先生！你不应该在公众场合亲别人。”

 

“亲我丈夫都不行吗？”他揶揄那个小女孩儿，孩子看上去以为艾格西一定是疯了。

 

“接吻多恶心！乔伊有一次在操场上亲了我，所以我踢了他一脚。”

 

“做得好。就应该踢那些不想让他亲你的男孩儿。但是我要悄悄告诉你，我喜欢亲哈利先生。”他朝她眨了眨眼睛，她又用那种以为他疯了的眼神看了他一眼，朝门口跑去。

 

“郑重声明，我也很喜欢亲你，艾格西先生。他们是这样叫你的吧？”艾格西翻了个白眼，推了他的肩膀一把，站起身。“他们还没猜出你是谁？”

 

“哦，他们猜过，不过他们很快就相信我只是个长得像加里王子的普通人，和加里王子一样也是个同性恋，喜欢时不时给他们买很贵很贵的运动鞋。”

 

“我想我认得这双。”他意有所指地看着艾格西脚上穿着的花哨运动鞋。艾格西裂开嘴角。

 

“哦拜托！这款还是以你的名字命名的呢！哈特纪念版，加里王子系列的限量款。”好吧。加里王子系列是阿迪达斯向艾格西致敬的街头时尚系列。这个系列占据了他们衣柜的大部分空间，他最终不得不狠下心表态，每款最多只能留不超过两件东西，剩下的都打包放到别处去；现在，只要艾格西穿休闲服的时候，就一定会从头到脚混搭这个系列里的衣服。哈利到现在都搞不懂这是不是在故意为难自己。

 

哈利有一次甚至研究了一下到底花多少钱才能收购阿迪达斯让他们停产。

 

他当然出不起那个钱。

 

这些衣服唯一能让他满足的时刻就是他亲手脱掉它们的时候，直到四件衣服的拉链被弄坏，艾格西才反应过来哈利是在故意粗暴地对待那些印着八哥犬狗脸的外套。狡猾的小混蛋们。

 

“所以，现在要出发了？”艾格西问道，他伤感地迅速环顾了一下体育馆。

 

“如果你想赶上去机场接米歇尔，那么是的。路上我们还有时间吃点东西。”

 

“太好了。”艾格西兴高采烈地看着他，等他站起身，让两人的双手交握。

 

“那就走吧，王子殿下。”哈利揶揄地宣布，艾格西顶了他肩膀一下，骑士忍住笑，两人一同走向门口。“我听说你这次逃走的行为把帕西瓦尔都逗笑了。”

 

“哦，你他妈一定会喜欢这个的。我们那个时候不是刚刚跟韩国外交官吃完饭嘛？然后崔斯坦就……”

 

他为艾格西打开门，饶有兴趣地看着男孩用一百种手势眉飞色舞地描述早上的故事。两人并肩向等在外面的车走去。

 

 

**——————————THE END——————————**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这是我第一次翻译4W字以上的长篇英文同人。渣翻译请见谅。


End file.
